Harry Riddle: Version Francaise
by titesacra
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Tom elvis Jedusor aussi connu comme lord Voldemort était le père biologique de Harry?
1. Harry Jedusor

AUTEUR : Snarryvader81

TRADUCTRICE : Titesacra

Hello le monde je tiens a clarifier les choses. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire qui est de personnages et les lieus sont la propriété de J.k rowling ,warner bros et toute autre personne ayant les droits d'auteur ou cinématographique aucun argent n'est fait a partir de cette fanfiction.

Edit du 27 décembre 2011: j'ai reposté le chapitre 1( qui est aussi le prologue), il a été corriger par ma béta (dracilina3). ^_^

Harry Riddle

Prologue:

-« AVADA KEDAVRA »

Le feu vert sse précipita vers le visage encadré de cheveux rouges. Il y eu le sifflement d'une inspiration, puis, un cri suivi par le bruit sourd d'un cadavre touchant le plancher de bois. Lord Voldemort regarda, impassible, le corps dépourvu de vie de sa nouvelle victime serrant fermement sa baguette dont le bout rougeoyait encore faiblement de vert. La couleur correspondait aux yeux vitreux qui le regardaient fixement alors que le corps gisait sur le plancher, un bras affalé sur la poitrine .

Etouffant un rire satisfait, il l'enjamba et s'arrêta prés du berceau que la récente morte protégeait.

A l'intérieur, un bambin y était assis, regardant la scène devant lui avec des yeux écarquillé. Voldemort était tout à fait sûr que le bébé ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé et que c'était mieu comme ça.

Quand il avait entendu les rumeurs, en partie de Peter Pettigrew, que Lily Evans Potter avait mise au monde un enfant qui lui ressemblait étrangement, il avait été plutôt intrigué. Lui, qui était sûr d'être stérile. ( en effet, la magie noire donnait le pouvoir mais elle modifiait aussi le corps et cela il le savait bien avant de commencer à la pratiquer.) Mais les charmes de paternité ne pouvait pas être truqués, le jeune Harry (un nom horrible! si commun, et tellement… moldu.) était son fils.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il aimait les enfants, au contraire, mais il etait clair que son fils serait différent des gosses que ses mangemorts avaient enfantés ou de ceux de ces imbéciles avec qui il était allé à l'école. Son fils serait Puissant. Lord Voldemort avait donc passé cette dernière année a traverser l'Angleterre, le recherchant.

Même si le sortilège Fidelitas n'avait plus été un problème, les Potter déménageaient fréquemment, il avait été difficile de les retrouver. Et enfin, après presque une année entière à errer de ville en ville, déciment au passage leurs populations, interrogent par la torture, moldus et sorciers

Dans le hasard des choses, il les avait trouvés. Et par quelle ironie, le jour d'Halloween!

Harry le regardait encore fixement de ses grands yeux verts, montrant à présent, ce qui pouvait être appelé… de la peur. Voldemort passa ses bras par-dessus les barreaux du berceau et pris Harry, le calant maladroitement sur sa hanche droite. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé les bébés mignons et celui là n'était pas mieux que les autres. Après une certaine perte de temps a le regardé avec dégoût, il décida qu'il était temps pour eux de partir.

Avec un long soupir de souffrance, il pointa sa baguette vers la maison et cria« **Incendio** » satisfait de la voir s'enflamer.

Il descendit les escaliers marquant une petite pause avant d'envoyer un petit sourire narquois en direction du corps inanimé de James Potter. Il sorti rapidement par la porte de devant, bousculant les quelques Mangemorts sur le passage en leur ordonnant de rentrer au QG immédiatement, avant de lui-même, transplaner à son tour pour une destination lointaine, sûr qu'un moldu appellerait les autorités sous peu.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Au même moment, un moldu habitant à Godric Hollow appelait la police.

Sirius Black sentait que quelque chose d'horrible venait de se passer. « **Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien** » lui dit Remus, alors qu'avec Sirius ils se dépêchaient de passer les protections anti-apparition de Poudlard.« **Ils vont bien…ils...ils le doivent.** » espéra Remus.

Sirius n'essaya pas de le corriger, ses cordes vocales ayant apparemment gelés. Il n'avait pas vu James, Lily et Harry depuis prés d'une année après qu'ils soient partis se cacher. Dumbledore n'avait pas été très clair sur la nécessité du sortilège Fidelitas, racontant que James étant à la tête d'une famille de sang pur soutenant la Lumière, sa famille et lui pourraient être visé. Il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir clairement, ses pensées étants trop confuses pour mobiliser quoi que ce soit d'exploitable.

Remus et Sirius avaient rapidement atteins les barrières de protections et avaient pu transplaner en fermant brièvement les yeux. Ils sentirent une odeur de fumée se dégager avant de les rouvrir. Sirius crut sentir son cœur se briser. Remus haleta et Sirius fît presque de même. La maison des Potter brûlait devant eux et apparemment elle était en feu depuis assez longtemps puisqu'il n'en restait presque rien.

Les pompiers étaient arrivés avant les sorciers avec leurs gros camions, il y avait aussi des ambulances garées dans la rue. Cependant un groupe d'Aurors les avaient rapidement pris à part, avec les voisins d'à côtés et leurs jetaient des Oubliette pendant que d'autres enquêtaient sur la maison et jetaient des sorts pour diffusé le feu.

La marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus des décombres, le crâne et le serpent contrastant étrangement avec le ciel d'un début de nuit. Dumbledore était là parlant à une McGonagall en larme tout en regardant paresseusement les procédures.

« **Dumbledore!** cria Sirius en traversant la pelouse. L'homme se retourna, ses yeux ne brillants plus sous ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

« **Qu'est-il arrivé? Que s'est-il passé? Où sont James et Lily ? Je veux dire …»** il babillait, ne pouvant former aucune phrase complète dans son état. Et même s'il le demandait, et luttait contre la vérité, il savait où étaient James et Lily à présent. Il avait vu tellement de choses semblables pendant la guerre, il ne pouvait croire que ça leur était arrivé à eux, ses propres amis.

Dumbledore ne voulait pas répondre à ces questions il pouvait le voir. Mais après une pause, il le fît:« **James et Lily…sont partis, ils sont morts Sirius, je suis désolé.** »Il ne pouvait plus le nier et à côté de lui il pouvait entendre Remus sangloter et poser une question qu'il redoutait.

« **Et Harry, est-ce qu'il va bien?** »

Minerva commença aussitôt à pleurer plus fort et cela fût une réponse suffisante pour lui. « **Pas lui aussi** » dit Remus d'une voix étranglée par les larmes en saisissant le bras de Sirius et en le serrant fort. « **Je suis désolé** » dit Dumbledore en faisant lentement signe de la tête. Aprés un long moment, Maugrey Fol-Œil arriva l'air toujours aussi menaçant.

« **Vous-Savez-Qui…** » Dit-il en hochant la tête, **«… est venu personnellement. On a trouvé sa signature magique sur les lieux, il semble qu'il soit reparti dans le trou où il vit . Il a utilisé le sortilège de Mort, on a pu trouver deux corps d'adultes, cependant, aucun bébé bien qu'il ait pu brûler là-haut. **» (Ndb : si quelqu'un brûle, il est assuré que l'on retrouve ces ossements.)

Remus et Minerva n'ayant pas très bien pris la dernière phrase, Dumbledore envoya rapidement Maugrey à Sainte-Mangouste en lui demandant de transmettre les informations au médecin légiste.

Sirius resta planté là tenant toujours Remus, l'odeur de brulée et de mort s'accrochant à ses vêtements et à ses cheveux. Le son des sanglots derrière lui, il se demanda:

_« Que vais-je faire? »_

Fin du prologue. la suite viendra dans une semaine je pense !

Bye, Titesacra.


	2. Faux charme et voeux brisé

bonjour ou bonsoir voilà le chapitre 2 corriger par dracolina3!

Chapitres 2 : faux charmes et vœux brisés

1 août 1980

Lily Potter avait l'impression d'être une prostituée mais elle garda tout de même le sourire et demanda à son mari d'aller lui chercher quelque chose à boire. Il se leva tout de suite en embrassant sa joue et sorti de la pièce comme elle savait qu'il le ferai. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, elle tenta de se justifier sur ce qu'elle avait fait. James et elle, s'étaient mariés juste après la sortie de l'école, ils avaient alors à peine dix-huit ans.

C'était trop jeune, vraiment, ils ne se connaissaient pas assez bien mais ils avaient été amoureux et ne s'en était pas souciés. Les deux premières années, elle avait essayé d'être une bonne épouse, la femme parfaite, celle qui prépare les repas et s'occupe de la maison et qui fait tout ce que font les autres femmes au foyer. Mais James, n'était pas très heureux de cette vie domestique et il avait pris l'habitude de partir faire la fête avec Sirius. Et le fait d'avoir une femme ne l'avait pas empêché de coucher avec d'autres femmes.

Elle avait eu mal la première fois que Remus le lui avait dit avec hésitation mais James avait promis de ne pas recommencer. Il avait menti. Donc elle s'était adaptée, s'y habituant même, et elle avait appris à ignorer la chose. Mais à l'intérieur, elle pleurait.

Une nuit, un an et demie plus tard, alors qu'il rentrait tard sentant comme d'habitude un parfum inconnu et le whisky pur feu, elle en avait finalement eu marre. Elle s'était mise à pleurer, crier en jetant des choses pour enfin s'enfuir en pleurant pathétiquement. Elle s'était promenée dans le Chemin de Traverse pour ce qui avait l'air d'être des heures, versant encore et encore des torrents de larmes .

Et c'est ainsi, que l'avait trouvée Monsieur Tom Jedusor.

Il était plus vieux qu'elle, certainement un bon nombre d'années en plus, mais il était dévoué, généreux et charmant, lui racontant tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, gagnant sa confiance en moins d'une heure. Malheureusement, les psychopathes sont souvent charmants.

Elle savait que c'était incorrecte, elle était mariée, elle avait fait des vœux…mais cela n'avait pas arrêté James n'est-ce pas? Ne pensait-il jamais à elle quand il était avec une autre femme? Comment se sentirait-il s'il la voyait ?

Donc, elle décida de repoussé l'idée de son esprit et pris l'opportunité. Elle avait donc aimé Tom pour ces quelques mois, réellement. Elle croyait qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais elle avait compris que cela n'avait été que pour le travail. Elle était comme même un membre de l'Ordre pour le savoir. Vigilance Constante comme dirait Maugrey Fol-Œil. On ne sait jamais quand un serpent déguisé en lion peut s'infiltrer pour trouver des renseignements.

Dumbledore avait été surpris quand Vous-Savez-Qui avait été au courant de l'attaque « surprise » sur ses Mangemorts. Il y eut d'importante perte de vies, résultat de cette attaque bâclée, ce qui avait grandement affaiblit les forces de la Lumière.

Lily aussi avait été choquée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait vu la photo du moins.

Elle était dans le bureau du directeur quand, par surprise, elle avait tourné la tête et s'était retrouvée à regarder une photo de Tom Jedusor.

Il était plus jeune que celui qu'elle connaissait, il portait les robes scolaires de Poudlard mais c'était incontestablement lui. La photo n'était pas encadrée, elle était juste posée sur une table près d'un dossier daté de 1943.

« **Qui est-ce ?** »avait-elle demandée sa bouche prenant le pas sur sa réflexion. Dumbledore y avait jeté un coup d'œil, froncé les sourcils et lui dit alors:

« **C'est un de mes anciens étudiants, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Vraiment brillant**. »

« **Vraiment ,** lui dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres et en s'énervant inexplicablement, **il m'a l'air …familier...d'une façon ou d'une autre**."

Dumbledore lui fit lentement signe de tête «**Oui, si vous avait eu la malchance d'entrevoir le seigneur Lord Voldemort, je suppose qu'il le serait** ».

« **Vous-savez-qui ? Vraiment ?** » Lui dit-elle, sa bouche était devenue sèche et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

« **hummm**' »Dumbledore invoqua des lettres dans l'air au-dessus de son bureau, formant les mots #Tom Elvis Jedusor#. Et en un coup de baguette expérimenté, il changea l'ordre pour que se forme une phrase: #Je suis Voldemort#. Elle n'avait jamais revue Tom Jedusor de nouveau après ça, n'ayant jamais eu la chance de l'affronter (pas qu'elle l'aurait fait en y réfléchissant bien).

Elle était retourné chez James et lui avait dit qu'elle était restée chez ses parents, il lui dit qu'il était désolé et lui promis qu'il ne recommencerait plus à la tromper. Et étonnamment, il ne le fit plus. C'était aussi peut-être grâce au fait qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle était enceinte.

Les neuf mois suivants lui ont été une agonie. James n'avait pas douté qu'il n'était pas de lui (quelle raison avait-il de le faire enfin ?), même elle avait été peu sûre. Non en fait, elle était sûre, mais vraiment sûre que c'était celui de Tom Jedusor. Elle avait par conséquent vécu sur ses gardes, regardant constamment par-dessus son épaule, ne dormant qu'à la brillante lumière du jour. Elle avait donné une excuse peu fiable à James (l'insomnie pendant la grossesse était-elle vraiment un symptôme ?) mais elle était sûre qu'il la croyait. Elle était sa femme parfaite pourquoi devrait-il douté d'elle ?

Elle regretta qu'il ne l'ait pas fait cependant. Elle le lui dirait s'il lui demandait, elle était fatiguée de mentir. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas assez courageuse pour entamer le sujet.

Elle ne voulut pas se le confirmer, de peur de ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir. Seulement, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle ferma doucement la porte puis pointa sa baguette sur son fils qui dormait, puis elle lui lança:

« **Parentis **»

Un éclair d'or sorti de sa baguette, s'enveloppa autour du bébé, puis, monta lentement dans les airs exactement comme le charme de Dumbledore il y a quelques mois.

Le mot mère se forma avec en dessous son propre nom. Elle s'y attendait et alors, aussi lentement que le premier mot « père » vint à flotter avec en dessous la première lettre # T #. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin mais elle continuait à lire le nom qui s'affichait au fil des secondes, se sentant malade.

Il y eut ensuite un silence horrible, elle essaya de digérer les récentes informations.(Elle venait de donner naissance au fils de Voldemort! Merlin, qu'allait-elle faire? )

Soudain, elle entendit des pas dans le hall, elle bannit les noms et ouvrit la porte.

Elle réussit à rentrer dans son lit au moment où James, Sirius et Remus arrivaient. Ils se précipitèrent tous dans la chambre et commencèrent à roucouler devant le bébé dormant tranquillement dans son berceau.

Peter était le dernier à entrer faisant une pause, au pas de la porte. Mais, Lily ne le remarqua jamais.

Fin du chapitre

Salut à tous n'hésitez pas a me faire plein plein de review !

Je ne prend pas la mouche à cause de critique négative!

Et je vous met un lien a la fic original ainsi que le profil de l'auteur , je ne suis que la traductrice.

s/3367625/2/Harry_Riddle by u/1204448/snarryvader81

Voilà bizzz ^_^


	3. La lettre d'acceptation

Chapitres 3 : La lettre d'acceptation.

**Chapitres 3 : La lettre d'acceptation**.

Les hurlements de l'homme masqué retentirent dans la pièce obscure.

« **Endoloris !** », cria une voix lisse et sifflante. L'homme sur le sol commença à crier plus fort tandis que les nombreux occupants de la pièce, chacun habillé presque à l'identique commençaient à se déplacer nerveusement tout en priant pour ne pas être la prochaine victime malchanceuse de la colère de leur seigneur. Les cris à glacer le sang augmentèrent, le bruit se faisant creux avec la douleur pesant sur les cordes vocales de la victime. Cela ne dura pas longtemps mais le seigneur des ténèbres était en colère aujourd'hui et il perdait le contrôle à la moindre occasion.

Lord Voldemort était vêtu d'une robe inutilement lourde, il était assis sur un fauteuil à fleurs dominant toute la salle. Sa capuche était bien en place, créant une ombre là où son visage se trouvait ne laissant seulement voir que deux yeux rouges. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche sifflant : « **Endolo…** »

Il fut cependant interrompu lorsque la grande porte en bois s'ouvrit sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais agitant follement des feuilles de parchemins se trouvant dans ses mains. Les mangemorts se séparèrent et baissèrent leurs têtes en signe de respect au passage de l'enfant. C'était le fils de leur seigneur après tout, il ne leur ferait aucun bien de lui être irrespectueux. Qui sait, il pourrait être leur chef un jour, on ne sait jamais. Le garçon franchisa le chemin dégagé s'arrêtant pour regarder le mangemort gisant sur le sol. Apres une seconde, il se détourna de l'homme agonisant et s'arrêta devant le trône.

« **Papa** » Dit le garçon en souriant faiblement « **j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard **».

« **Vraiment ? **» demanda Voldemort, ne s'en souciant clairement pas. Il tordit sa baguette dans sa main avec l'air de vouloir jeter un autre tour deDoloris.

«**Oui, Draco m'a envoyé un hibou, il dit qu'il a reçu la sienne aussi !** » lui répondit Harry.

Malgré l'acceptation à Poudlard, l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie, qui était un évènement très attendu dans la plupart des familles britanniques, tout cela semblait passer par-dessus la tête de Voldemort. « **Je suis assez occupé ici mon garçon, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué.** » lui dit-il en faisant signe vers son disciple à terre.

Harry se retourna pour regarder de nouveau l'homme au sol. « **Tu torture encore le pauvre Barty ? Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ? Où est-ce juste pour le plaisir ? Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas empêcher sa propre incompétence, c'est juste…** » S'interrompit Harry.

Voldemort le foudroyait du regard, ses yeux rouges étincelants de colère à peine retenue. Bien qu'il ne l'admette jamais, Harry trouvait les pupilles en forme de fentes de serpents, intimidantes. Il décida donc de laisser tomber. «** Ce n'est pas grave **» poursuivit Harry rapidement «** Je ne veux pas vraiment le savoir**. » continua-t-il.

Voldemort fit signe a ses partisans de partir en grinçant des dents. Ils obéirent rapidement, filant dans le couloir attenant. Barty Croupton se leva du sol et boita derrière les mangemorts vers la porte, des tremblements résiduels traversant son corps.

«**Alors Papa **» commença Harry « **J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard **» répéta t'il inutilement tout excité. Son père lui avait raconté des choses sur Poudlard, il parlait de cette école affectueusement, et c'était quelque chose que le seigneur sombre faisait rarement, parler affectueusement. Alors, il avait attendu toute la nuit, à la veille de son onzième anniversaire (hier en fait), décomptant sur l'horloge les minutes jusqu'à minuit. Il n'avait pas été déçu, un hibou arriva la seconde suivante où l'horloge de grand-père commença à sonner, apportant avec lui une lourde enveloppe adressée à :

**Mr Harry Jedusor**

**Dans la chambre face à la cour**

**Manoir Jedusor.**

**Little Hangleton.**

Cela avait été probablement le plus beau moment de sa vie !

«**Tu me l'as déjà dit **» lui répondit Voldemort d'un air ennuyé. Il avait repoussé la capuche de sa tête à un moment où Harry ne regardait pas, donnant aux yeux rouges un visage. Son père était un bel homme, pensa Harry. En fait, il pensait qu'ils étaient tout à fait semblables. Mais, il y avait une étrange maigreur dans les traits de son père, comme s'il était constamment fatigué. Peut-être que cela était dû au fait de pratiquer la magie noire. Tous les livres qu'il avait lus à ce sujet le mentionnaient comme un effet secondaire…mais…

Faisant taire ses pensées défilantes, il demanda : « **Peut-on aller au Chemin de traverse bientôt ? La lettre demande une réponse pour aujourd'hui, tu sais, mais je l'ai déjà envoyé ne t'inquiète pas. Draco a déjà obtenu toutes ses affaires. Puis-je avoir un serpent ? Je veux un serpent ou alors…** » Continua Harry en souriant sournoisement « **Puis-je prendre Nagini ?** »

« **Non ! Tu ne peux pas prendre mon familier **» Enchaîna Voldemort.

«** Mais pourquoi ? Cela fera comme une déclaration, tu sais, du genre : Je suis le fils de Lord Voldemort ! **» Lui dit Harry.

Voldemort soupira en se demandant si c'était quelque chose à faire puis dit : « **Je t'emmène faire tes achats demain, d'accord ? Maintenant, peux-tu sortir ?** » Continua Voldemort

« **Merci Papa ! Oui, bien sûr je m'en vais de ce pas !** » Harry tourna les talons et sorti laissant Voldemort s'adosser à son trône. Harry était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer d'un héritier, même s'il avait tendance à être un peu plus égocentrique et immature. Il était puissant, immensément puissant ! Il pourra prendre en charge son rôle lorsque le besoin s'en ferait sentir. Harry pouvait déjà jeter un Doloris rivalisant avec celui de Bellatrix Lestrange, bien que c'était probablement parce que c'était elle qui lui avait enseigné et qu'elle ne s'était pas refreinée.

Dans l'ensemble, Harry était un serpentard de cœur, il était rusé, manipulateur et pouvait être plutôt sociopathe.

D'un autre côté, Harry pouvait être bêtement courageux, surtout quand Draco Malefoy arrivait à le convaincre de faire quelque chose de stupide. Voldemort espérait que c'était tout ce qu'il avait hérité de sa Sang-de-bourbe de mère. Cela n'aurait pas été de chance si la seule fois où il réussissait à se reproduire, donnait une personne comme Lily Potter. Les gènes ne faisaient tout simplement pas bon ménage. Voldemort fit claquer sa langue.

_Seul le temps le lui dirait_.

Fin du chapitre !


	4. Le voyage au chemin de traverse

**Chapitre 4 : Le voyage au Chemin de traverse.**

1 août 1991

« **Vraiment, je peux avoir un serpent ?** »

Voldemort roula des yeux vers Harry alors qu'ils descendaient l'Allée du Chemin de traverse, sachant qu'il était inutile de résister à Harry. Il avait…non…Bella avait toujours bien gâté Harry tout au long de sa vie, et maintenant, il avait pris l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait.

« **Bien sûr que tu peux …** » déclara aussitôt Bella sous le regard noir de Voldemort.

« **Non Harry ! Je pense qu'un chat ou un hibou pourrait-être beaucoup plus utile. Et aucun d'entre eux ne pourra te faire expulser de ton école.** » Répondit Voldemort. « **Mais toi, tu as un serpent !** » rétorqua Harry en s'accrochant au bras de Bella comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage. Voldemort ne savait pas pourquoi la femme avait pris Harry d'affection mais elle avait été et était encore maintenant la première figure maternelle de sa vie. Bien sûr, toute mention de la mère biologique d'Harry faisait faire à Bella une énorme crise de jalousie qui ne lui faisait plus fermer la bouche.

Quatre ans auparavant, il avait fallu à Harry plus d'un mois pour qu'il lui pardonne après qu'elle lui ait laissé échapper que c'était Voldemort lui-même qui avait tué la Sang-de-bourbe (la seule appellation par laquelle elle nommait la génitrice d'Harry) à Halloween, en 1980. Elle lui raconta que Voldemort avait passé quelques heures à la torturer. Voldemort ne pensait pas qu'elle regrettait d'avoir tout raconté à Harry.

« **Je ne suis plus à l'école et je n'ai pas onze ans.** » répondit Voldemort à Harry.

« **Mais j'en veux un !** » Gémit ce dernier.

Voldemort poussa un soupir à feindre l'âme puis répondit : « **Nous verrons. Pour le moment, nous devons d'abord obtenir ton matériel scolaire. As-tu ta liste ?** »

Harry se détacha de Bellatrix brièvement pour récupérer la liste dans sa robe et la déplia.

**École Poudlard de magie et de sorcellerie :**

Uniforme :

-Trois ensembles de robes de travaux ordinaires (en noir). -Un chapeau pointu pour les jours spéciaux (en noir). -Une paire de gants de protection. (En peau de dragon ou similaire). -Une cape d'Hiver (en noir avec fermoirs en argent). _S'il vous plait, notez que tous les vêtements des élèves devront porter des étiquettes._

Livres et manuels :

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
>- Le livre des Sorts et Enchantements (niveau1), de Miranda Fauconnette<br>- Histoire de la Magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac  
>- Magie Théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette<br>- Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, d' Emeric. G Changé  
>- Mille herbes et champignons magiques de Phyllida Augirole<br>- Potion Magiques de Arsenius Beaulitron  
>- Vie et Habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau<p>

Autres fournitures :

1 baguette magique  
>1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)<br>1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
>1 télescope<br>1 balance en cuir  
><em>Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou <em>_**OU**__ un chat __**OU**__ un crapaud_

ATTENTION : IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS A POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

« **Je veux un balai !** » enchaîna tout de suite Harry.

«**Le Quidditch est un sport inutile, tu n'en feras pas** » répondit Voldemort.

« **Mais, il est un petit prodige au Quidditch !** »Dit Bella légèrement outrée. Elle était vraiment très jolie avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux noirs mais elle était aussi irrémédiablement folle. Alors qu'elle était légèrement équilibrée mentalement dans la Première Guerre, le temps qu'elle avait passé à Azkaban à la fin de celle-ci avant d'être acquittée, l'avait rendu complètement cinglée.

« **Maintenant**, dit Voldemort, **nous avons besoin d'aller chercher de l'argent. Je n'en ai pas sur moi, allons-y**. »

«**Tu m'as emmené faire les courses sans apporter d'argent ?** »S'écria Harry, indigné.

« **Oui, maintenant, allons-y !** » répondit Voldemort, agacé.

Harry secoua la tête et se retrouva à être tiré par Bella après Voldemort qui avait déjà plusieurs pas d'avance sur eux. Bella et Harry le rattrapèrent rapidement et pendant un moment, Voldemort pensa qu'ils avaient l'air d'une famille normale, deux parents prenant leur jeune fils et allant acheter ses fournitures pour sa première année à Poudlard. Cependant malgré cela, une fois les sorts de Glamour qu'ils portaient disparus, il ne restait plus que deux meurtriers et un enfant n'ayant aucune idée du niveau de leur méchanceté.

« **Tu sais que je déteste Gringotts**, dit Harry le coupant dans ses pensées, **en fait je déteste les Gobelins en général**. »

« **Juste parce que toi et l'héritier Malefoy avaient été aspirés dans une des voutes, lors de votre premier voyage là-bas, ne signifie pas que les Gobelins y étaient pour quelque chose.** »rétorqua Voldemort.

« **Ils auraient dû nous prévenir, nous n'avions seulement six ans !** »S'exclama Harry outré.

« **Vous étiez des idiots c'est tout. Tiens regarde, nous-y sommes** ! » Lui-dit le seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry fixa un Gobelins portant un uniforme or et écarlate en passant devant lui pour entrer dans la banque tandis que Belle frottait son bras pour le rassurer. Elle n'avait pas été là lorsque cela c'était passé mais elle en avait tellement entendue parler que c'était comme si elle y avait été présente.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'antichambre, Harry fit une pose pour lire l'inscription à haute voix :

_« **Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir**  
><strong>Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,<strong>  
><strong>Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,<strong>  
><strong>De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.<strong>  
><strong>Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,<strong>  
><strong>D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,<strong>  
><strong>Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,<strong>  
><strong>Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.<strong> »_

Harry regarda Voldemort et dit : «** Eh bien, ne sont-ils pas gentils ?** » Voldemort l'ignora et marcha immédiatement vers un Gobelin installé derrière un comptoir.

« **Puis-je vous aider monsieur** ? »fit le Gobelin en levant à peine les yeux de son travail. Et même s'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus et non Voldemort. « J**e voudrais me rendre à la voûte Jedusor**. »Voldemort lui tendit alors une petite clé d'argent. Le Gobelin l'a regarda attentivement avant de hocher la tête. « **Tout semble être en ordre. Ragnok ! Emmène ces messieurs et la dame à la voûte Jedusor.** »

« **J'aime tellement cette partie** » dit Bellatrix en tenant les côtés du chariot et en plantant ses pieds bottés fermement sur le sol. Harry grinça des dents, maintenant il était sûr qu'elle était comme il l'avait soupçonné, complètement folle. Comme son père avait été si prompt à le souligner, il était déjà venu à Gringotts avant et avait détesté. Non seulement les Gobelins le dégouttait mais les chariots le rendait nauséeux. Bien que pas autant que Pansy Parkinson qui en avait carrément été malade.

Ragnok le gobelin n'eut pas besoin de leur dire de se tenir, avant d'entamer la descente vers la voûte. Lorsque Voldemort le foudroya du regard, Harry se calma et ils commencèrent enfin à bouger sur la piste. Le chariot alla lentement au début mais il commença à prendre de la vitesse en descendant une pente puis autour d'un coin et encore un autre, vers le haut, ensuite vers le bas et en tournant, passant d'autres voûtes gardées par des dragons et entre deux murs de pierres moisies d'où s'écoulait de l'eau qui sortait d'on ne sait où.

Le monde devenait de plus en plus flou à mesure que les secondes passaient et Harry cru un instant qu'il allait faire comme Pansy, mais soudain le chariot s'arrêta brusquement, les projetant en avant .Harry faillit se cogner le menton sur le devant du chariot mais Bellatrix le rattrapa avant et l'aida à monter sur la plateforme en face de la voûte.

Harry fixa la grande porte noire et sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Bien qu'il n'aime pas Gringotts, il devait admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien à ce sujet car il pouvait voir à quel point ils étaient incroyablement riches.

. .

Ragnok ouvrit le coffre grâce à une série de touches et de sorts compliqués ainsi que la signature magique de Tom Jedusor obtenue quand le concerné jeta un charme sur les portes.

Enfin, les serrures s'ouvrirent et avec elles les portes révélant des masses d'or et d'argent étincelants empilés jusqu'au plafond.

Voldemort sourit légèrement à la vue de celui-ci. Il avait été démuni l'intégralité de son enfance ainsi que son adolescence, gagnant un peu (en réalité un peu beaucoup) d'argent après avoir forcé son bâtard de moldu de père à lui léguer la totalité de son domaine avant de le tuer.

Cependant, cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour financer une guerre alors quelques vols bien menés et des dons de ses mangemorts avait assuré le fait qu'il était maintenant un homme très riche.

Toutes ces années après, il n'était toujours pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il avait pris le caveau sous le nom de Jedusor mais supposait que c'était bien mieux que s'il avait utilisé Lord Voldemort.

Il regardait impassible Harry empiler d'énormes poignées d'or dans plusieurs sacs que lui tendait Bellatrix. Son fils passait l'argent comme s'ils n'allaient jamais en manquer. Encore une fois, il avait été bien trop gâté.

Une fois les sacs pleins, Harry en pris un et courut vers le chariot impatient de commencer les achats. Bella le suivi mais fit une pause près du seigneur des ténèbres.

« **Offrez-lui mon seigneur**, dit-elle faiblement,** c'est sa première rentrée à Poudlard et il ne veut pas être équipé comme un Sang-de-bourbe commun.** »

Il résista à l'envie de la maudire et monta dans le chariot.

Harry bougeait avec impatience dans son siège, tendant la main pour tenir son sac d'argent plus prés. Ils avaient obtenus leurs Or il y avait presque vingt minutes mais Voldemort fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur un banc dans le hall, et depuis, ils attendaient tous, plantés là.

Bella aurait dût être impatiente mais il semblait qu'elle ne l'était pas. Au lieu de cela, elle regardait attentivement les différentes portes qui menaient dans les profondeurs de la Banque.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'on attend** ? » siffla finalement Harry aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait.

En plus d'être désagréables, les Gobelins étaient très suspicieux. Et il n'avait pas envie d'être escorté dehors ou arrêté par les Aurors.

Voldemort ne répondit pas, il continua juste à regarder l'autre bout du hall, comme Bella.

Bientôt, leur attention fut prise par un homme géant à la longue crinière et à la barbe sauvage qui sortait d'une de ces portes.

« **Il est là mon seigneur** ! » déclara Bella avec enthousiasme, essayant de ne pas foudroyer l'homme du regard.

« **C'est ce pourquoi nous attendions**. » lui dit Voldemort en regardant l'homme beaucoup plus discrètement.

« **Qui est-il** ? » Chuchota Harry.

« **Son nom est Rubeus Hagrid, il est le garde-chasse de Poudlard.** » continua Voldemort.

«** Con alcoolique**. »marmonna Bella. Harry était apte à la croire, Hagrid y ressemblait.

« **Et ?** » Invita Harry après un silence. Voldemort ne répondit pas. Il se leva et dit à Harry et Bella d'en faire de même. Ils suivirent le géant hors de la banque puis dans les rues. Tom se tourna soudainement vers Harry.

« **Va chercher ton uniforme avec Bella, je vous rejoins plus tard** ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais décida que c'était inutile. Il hocha brusquement la tête et tourna les talons, laissant Bella l'emmener vers Madame Guipure prêt à porter pour Mages et Sorciers.

« **Bonjour ! Tu t'appelles comment** ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur la jeune fille debout sur le tabouret à côté du sien. Elle avait des cheveux touffus, de grandes dents et un air de rat de bibliothèque.

Bella était parti explorer la boutique à la recherche de robes vertes foncés à mettre pour son usage de tous les jours. Bien que n'étant pas la sorcière la plus féminine de ce monde, elle aimait les vêtements.

Harry quant à lui, avait été emmené pour être mesurer pour quelques robes d'école, c'était là où il se trouvait en ce moment.

Plusieurs sorcières passèrent autours d'eux, prenant leurs mesures, il devina que la fille devait aussi aller à Poudlard.

« **Harry !** dit-il après une minute, **Je m'appelle Harry.** »

« **Hermione Granger** », se présenta-t-elle en souriant largement. «**C'est ma première fois sur le Chemin de traverse tu sais. J'étais tellement heureuse quand j'ai reçu ma lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard. Etant une très bonne école et tout…est-ce pourquoi tu es ici ? Est-ce que cela te surprends-t-il** ? »

« **Non** » lui dit-il d'un ton coupant. Cette fille…Granger avait l'air d'être une née-Moldu, et il ne s'associait tout simplement pas avec ce genre de personne.

«** Vraiment ! Tes parents sont magiques** ? »Maintenant, elle avait l'air positivement fascinée et il souhaita ne pas avoir répondu.

« **Oui !** »dit-il en espérant qu'elle partirait.

« **Cela doit-être fascinant**, dit-elle, **de grandir dans le monde Sorcier** »

« **Pas vraiment.** »Il est vrai que grandir autour de la magie, était une merveille que ne pouvait sentir les nés-Moldus.

« **Mes parents sont Moldus**, dit-elle puis fit une pause voyant peut-être quelque chose dans ses yeux. **J...je sais qu'il y a un tas de préjugés contre les nés-Moldus et je suppose que je peux comprendre leur point de vue, tu sais, je n'aurais pas envie que quelqu'un s'incruste dans ma culture quelle qu'elle soit. Mais… euh... Je pense encore que les nés-Moldus devraient avoir une chance. Ainsi, puisque je n'ai pas été élevée avec la magie, j'ai déjà mémorisé la plupart de mes livres et j'ai pratiqué quelques sorts faciles. Les Arts sombres semblent aussi terriblement intéressants.** » Elle s'arrêta, comme si elle venait de réaliser qu'elle parlait à haute voix et à un parfait inconnu mais ensuite, elle continua « **Je suis quand même très nerveuse.** »

Harry la regarda de plus près, ainsi c'est une née-Moldu comme il l'avait deviné mais… pour une raison quelconque, elle ne semblait pas aussi horriblement exaspérante que la plupart d'entre eux. Et toute l'ambition qu'elle avait, pour apprendre tous ces livres juste pour bien faire. Harry aimait l'ambition !

Peut-être, décida-t-il, qu'il devrait être un peu plus convivial au cas où elle se révélerait être un atout précieux. Les gens intelligents étaient durs à trouver après tout.

Il placarda un faux sourire sur son visage et lui dit :

« **Oh, Poudlard n'est pas mauvais. Les nés-Moldus y vont depuis des années et aucun n'a jamais abandonnés** ! »

« **Vraiment comment sais-tu cela ?** » interrogea-t-elle.

« **Mon père y est allé, il me l'a dit**. » Répondit Harry.

«** J'aurais souhaité qu'un de mes parents y soit allé, mais non, ils sont dentistes** ! »

«** Dentiste, n'est-ce pas une sorte de tortionnaire Moldu ? C'est Draco qui me la dit**. »

« **Tortionnaire ? Les dentistes ne sont pas des tortionnaires, c'est comme un médecin mais pour les dents**. » Dit-elle.

« **Médecins pour les dents ? Les Moldus ont besoins de médecins pour les dents** ? » Demanda Harry, qui pensait que c'était encore un truc barbare des Moldus.

« **Mentions moldu Harry**, ricana Draco, **Ton père ne sera-t-il pas déçu de savoir que tu parles à une sang-de-bourbe** ? »

Harry sursauta et baissa les yeux vers le garçon qui venait d'arriver.

« **Draco** » dit-il en souriant, « c**'était elle ou…** » Harry envoya un coup d'œil pointé en direction des deux garçons a l'air mièvre debout de l'autre côté de la boutique. « **Crabbe et Goyle ! Par ailleurs, Papa n'est pas là. Il est dehors faisant quelque chose d'autre et Bella fait du shopping. Je crois que la question est plutôt, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu avais acheté tout ce qui t'était nécessaire ? Ou es-tu ici seulement pour essayer de voir si tu peux dépenser tout ton argent en une journée ? Nous avons essayés une fois, tu sais, ça n'avait pas marché.** » Continua Harry.

«** Je suis ici avec ma mère, j'ai été bénévole pour faire du shopping avec elle en espérant la convaincre de me procurer un balai. Ton père t'en a-t-il acheté un** ? » Demanda Draco.

« **Non, il m'a donné l'habituel « Le Quidditch est un sport inutile ! »** ».

« **Bon, dès que tu as fini de parler avec la Sang-de-bourbe rejoins-moi, je t'attends.** » L'héritier blond des Malefoy parti en direction de Crabbe et Goyle.

« **Ne t'occupe pas de lui,** dit Harry à Hermione, **On s'est rencontré quand on avait deux ans et il a toujours été comme ça**. »

Hermione hocha la tête avec inquiétude. De sa réaction, il devina qu'elle ne savait sans doute pas ce que voulait dire Sang-de-bourbe mais elle savait que c'était insultant.

« **Va-t-il aller à Poudlard** ? »

« **Ouais, son père pense que les Sang-Purs sont supérieurs aux nés-Moldus et sang-mêlés. Mon père pense pareil mais moi je m'en fiche, je pense qu'on devrait juger la personne elle-même.** » C'était un mensonge et il résista l'envie de grimacer. Les mots eux-mêmes laissèrent un mauvais goût dans sa bouche.

« **Moi je t'aime bien, je veux dire je peux au moins avoir une conversation intelligente avec toi** ! »Harry secoua la tête en direction de Crabbe et Goyle « **Je ne peux pas leur parler sans que je ne me sente comme si je parlais à un mur, ils sont vraiment idiots. Tu sais la consanguinité et tout ça !** » Tout de suite après, Madame Guipure finit et dit :

« **Tout est fait mon cher !** » Harry acquiesça et descendit du tabouret. « **Je te verrai à Poudlard alors !** »

Hermione avait toujours l'air nerveuse mais cela empira quand elle aperçue Bella qui fonçait sur eux telle une furie et agrippa le bras de son presque fils.

« **Harry,** lui cria-t-elle à moitié, **Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles avec cette…cette…** !

Madame Guipure et la plupart des gens dans le magasin les regardaient et Harry coupa Bella avant qu'elle ne se mette dans l'embarras en disant à une petite fille quelque chose qui faisait pleurer des femmes adultes.

« **Euh… bye Hermione** ! »dit-il rapidement en poussant Bellatrix hors de la boutique.

«** Alors, où est allé l'homme géant** ? » demanda Harry.

« **C'est pas tes affaires. Est-ce que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut comme uniformes pour l'école ?** » Demanda Voldemort.

« **Ouais, où va-t-on maintenant ?** » répondit Harry.

« **Fleury et Bott, pour tes livres**. »

Pendant les deux heures trente qui suivirent, Harry acheta non seulement ses livres de cours mais une multitude d'autres bouquins allant de simples sorts aux Arts sombres. Il acheta même un livre avec rien du tout dedans, ce qui n'échappa pas Bella et son père.

Ensuite, ils étaient allés chez l'apothicaire, où Harry avait acheté une tonne d'ingrédients de potion. Il aime particulièrement les cornes de licornes argentées même si Voldemort lui avait répété qu'elles n'étaient pas utilisées dans les potions de première année.

Après cela, Bella laissa Harry acheter un chaudron en Or pur avec plusieurs autres moins chers. Ils avaient également obtenus un télescope et une série de balances en argent pour peser les ingrédients de potions.

« **Il ne manque plus que ta baguette !** » dit Voldemort.

«** Et mon familier!** » rajouta Harry, « **Je veux toujours un serpent.** »

« **Et je pense encore qu'un chat ou un hibou serait beaucoup plus conservateur !** »Fit remarquer Voldemort.

« **Mais Papa**, dit Harry, **Je ne suis pas conservateur !** »

Trente minutes plus tard ils quittèrent l'animalerie la plus proche portant une cage avec un chaton noir aux grands yeux bleus saphir et une autre cage avec un serpent noir et argent.

« **Manque juste ma baguette maintenant** ! »

Harry courrait vers Ollivander, le magasin de baguette magique. Une baguette était ce pour quoi il avait été vraiment impatient. Il avait utilisé la baguette de son père plusieurs fois dans le passé pour quelques sorts simples qu'il avait lus dans les livres de la bibliothèque Jedusor.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'avoir la sienne !

Harry est entré dans le magasin suivit de son père et de Bella qui avait été désignée pour porter les sacs rétrécis, ainsi que les cages que les occupants regardait désagréablement.

« **Je ne suis pas venu ici depuis longtemps.** »dit Tom en regardant autour de lui.

« **Combien de temps ?** » dit Harry. Voldemort n'avait jamais dit à Harry son âge réel et ce dernier était toujours à la recherche d'indices. Harry avait deviné qu'il était beaucoup plus vieux que ce dont-il avait l'air, c'est-à-dire une personne d'environ trente ans, mais dans le monde sorcier, il y avait tout un tas de potion qui ralentissaient le vieillissement externe. Bien sûr, elles ne pouvaient pas ralentir le vieillissement des organes internes, alors, l'on pouvait mourir à 80 ans en ayant toujours l'air d'avoir 40 ans.

« **Pas depuis que je…** » Répondit Voldemort.

« **Bonne après-midi.** » déclara une voix douce. Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu l'homme entrer dans la pièce et il n'aimait pas beaucoup les surprises.

« **Bonne après-midi. Mr Ollivander je suppose ?** »

« **Oui. Je ne vous reconnais pas**. »

« **Harry, Harry Jedusor!** »

Mr Ollivander lui lança un regard surpris: « **J…Jedusor?** »

Harry acquiesça

«** Aucun rapport avec …Tom Elvis Jedusor** ? »

Harry regarda Tom encore en toute sécurité sous son Glamour et souriant.

« **Oui, effectivement, je suis son fils !** »

Ollivander avala difficilement. « **Bien maintenant, Monsieur Jedusor, laissé moi voir.** »

Mr Ollivander sorti de sa poche un long ruban à mesurer marqué de traits argentés.

« **Quel est votre bras de baguette ?** »

« **Je suis ambidextre !** » À ça, Ollivander inspira fortement mais ne dit rien d'autre que :

« **Tendez votre bras et puis c'est tout.** » Ollivander a commença à mesurer Harry de l'épaule au doigt, de la taille au coude, de l'épaule au sol, du genou à l'aisselle et autour de la tête.

«** Chaque baguette**, expliqua Ollivander, **a un puissant noyau magique. Nous utilisons les poils de licornes, des plumes de queues de phénix et des ventricules de dragon. Il n'y a pas deux baguettes identiques ici, comme il n'y a pas deux licornes, deux phénix ou deux dragons identiques. Et bien sûr, vous n'aurez jamais d'aussi bon résultat avec la baguette d'un autre sorcier.**»

Harry regarda avec désintérêt le ruban commencer à le mesurer tout seul et Ollivander voleter d'étagère en étagère en sortant plusieurs boites.

«** Ça va faire** » dit-il et le ruban tomba par terre.

« **Bien, alors, essayez celle-ci, hêtre et ventricule de dragon 22.86 cm, flexible, il suffit de la prendre et…** »

Harry pris la baguette de la main d'Ollivander qui termina : « **…et agitez là**. » ce qu'il fit sans résultat. Le vieil homme lui repris la baguette en lui en passant une autre :

« **Érable, plume de phénix 17.78cm, maniable** » Harry essaya et encore et encore. Il en avait tant testé qu'il était prêt à maudire l'homme dès qu'il aurait sa baguette.

« **Un client difficile, bien ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons vous en trouver une parfaite ici, c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier après tout ! Je me demande… combinaison inhabituelle,**

**Houx plume de phénix 27.94 cm agréable et souple.** »

Harry prit la baguette et sourit, c'était celle-là. Il sentit une chaleur soudaine dans ses doigts, il leva la baguette au dessus de sa tête et la rabaissa de façon spectaculaire. Des étincelles rouges, vertes, or et argent en sortirent comme dans un feu d'artifice.

Harry pouvait entendre son père applaudir à l'arrière plan et Mr Ollivander dire dans un chuchotement rauque : « **Oui, oui, très bien, vraiment curieux …** »

Ollivander mis la nouvelle baguette d'Harry dans sa boite et l'enveloppa dans du papier kraft tout en continuant de murmurer que c'était vraiment curieux et bizarre.

« **Excusez-moi mais qu'est-ce qui est si curieux ?** »

Monsieur Ollivander fixa Harry de son regard pâle.

« **Je me rappelle de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu Mr Jedusor. Je me souviens de la baguette de votre père, 34.29cm, à base de plume de Phénix. Il se trouve que le Phénix qui a donné sa plume qui est dans la baguette de votre père a donné une seule autre plume, celle qui est dans votre baguette. Très curieux, la baguette choisi son sorcier, souvenez vous-en. Je crois que l'on peut attendre de grande chose de vous, Mr Jedusor, après tout votre père a fait de grandes choses, terribles oui, mais stupéfiantes.** »

La lune était haute au moment où Harry s'éffondra finalement sur son énorme lit à baldaquin. Il leva les yeux vers son calendrier, le 1er août.

Harry sentit un frisson d'excitation à l'idée de réellement partir à Poudlard.

Il n'avait jamais quitté son père plus de quelques jours et là, ce serait pour presque neuf mois !

Harry commença à caresser son chat qu'il avait nommé Isis dans un moment d'inspiration.

Il tendit le bras et frotta sa tête affectueusement toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Poudlard ne sera pas si mal, Draco et certains de ses autres amis seront là ainsi que son oncle préféré, Severus Rogue. Il espérait être envoyé à Serpentard. Il allait mourir s'il finissait à Griffondor. C'était la faute de son père, vraiment, s'il l'avait fait avec une Serpentarde, il n'aurait pas eu ce problème.

Harry roula sur le dos et soupira. Trente jours.

Le sommeil lui vint difficilement cette nuit là.

Fin du chapitre 4


	5. La plateforme 9 34

**hello les gens, voici le chapitre 5 bonne lecture! ^_^**

**Chapitre 5 : La plateforme 9 ¾**

Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de Moldus de toute sa vie et franchement, c'était plutôt repoussant. Ils semblaient tous manquer de grâce et courraient partout tels des sales petits rats d'égouts.

Ils s'habillaient dans des vêtements des plus informes. Ils avaient l'air d'être trop serrés dans leur vêtement ou d'avoir des vêtements qui n'allaient pas du tout ensemble.

Certains Moldus tiraient des valises, d'autres marchaient en groupe, il y en a même qui parlaient dans d'étranges objets noirs et argentés qu'ils tenaient collés à leurs oreilles. D'autres encore étaient assis sur des bancs ou debout attendant que leur train arrive.

Des personnes faisaient la manche auprès des voyageurs Moldus en quémandant de l'argent pour de soit disant associations.

Ces êtres insignifiants avaient même eu l'audace de les fixer bizarrement du regard son père et lui. Avaient-ils l'air si hors norme avec leur robe de sorcier ? Son père était tout aussi dégoutté que lui, son froncement de sourcils permanent qui s'inscrivait sur son front le montrait. Le faisant passer pour quelqu'un de plus retors que d'habitude. Harry se dit que cela ne l'embêterait pas si son père en eut marre des regards de ces Moldus et finissait par les tuer. Enfaite, souris sournoisement Harry, cela serait même plutôt divertissant.

« **Où est cette putain de plateforme**, cracha finalement Harry, **ces Moldus vont me rendre malade ! **». « **Ne t'occupe pas d'eux** » grogna méchamment Voldemort quand une femme lui mis une sorte de tirelire devant le visage en demandant une Livre, mais qui, à la vue des yeux rouges se jeta en arrière avec l'air effrayé même lorsqu'ils furent partis.

« **Il** **te suffit de savoir que nous leur sommes supérieur dans tous les sens possibles.**» Ajouta Voldemort. « **Je le sais déjà** ! »Murmura Harry avec dégout, marquant une pause pour essayer de prendre un bonbon dans un pot que portait une autre bénévole de bienséance.

Tom attrapa son bras à la dernière minute et le tira en l'emmenant dans la direction opposée, dans le même temps la bénévole criait qu'il fallait faire un don ès quelques mètres plus loin, Voldemort le relâcha et fit un geste au mur blanc en face d'eux : « **C'est ici !** »Harry suivit le regard de son père jusqu'entre les barrières des plateformes 9 et 10 et se trouva à se soucier de la santé mentale de son père, qui était alors discutable dans cette circonstance.

**« Il n'y a rien là**, lui-dit Harry**, c'est juste un mur**. »Voldemort secoua la tête et lui fit signe de regarder un troupeau de roux qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres devant eux. La mère, une femme grassouillette portante de vieux vêtements, tentant vainement de rassembler ses enfants en face du mur entre les quais 9 et 10. L'un de ses enfants, qui semblait être l'ainé des garçons commença à marcher rapidement vers le mur, rapidement caché par une horde de Moldus, le rendant complètement hors de vue. Quand les Moldus sortis de la voie, il avait disparu.

Harry tourna la tête vers son père avec un sourcil levé interrogativement.

« **Viens !** » Tom attrapa sa main et le mena vers le mur. « **Il suffit de le traverser en courant**. » lui dit-il.

« **Courir à travers ce mur ?** » dit Harry en reculant avec indignation.

«** J'ai** **déjà couru à travers lui avant, lors de mes propres jours à l'école, rien n'a changé depuis**. » Lui expliqua Voldemort.

« **Et quand était-ce, en 1924 ? **» plaisanta Harry.

« **Je ne suis pas si vieux ! Maintenant passe à travers ce mur !** » Ordonna agacé Voldemort.

« **La première fois ? **» les questionna la mère des roux en les regardant de haut en bas.

« **Oui !** » répondit Voldemort à la limite de la politesse. **« Je ne vais pas courir à travers un mur, je vais passer pour un idiot !** »S'indigna Harry.

« **Le fait que tu ais été aspiré dans cette voute à Gringotts ne signifie pas qu'il va se passer la même chose ici !** » le reprit Voldemort agacé.

« **Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça !** » Aboya Harry.

« **Très bien ! Alors passe à travers cette barrière.** » Lui ordonna encore Voldemort.

« **Cela t'aideras si tu fermes les yeux !** » Lui conseilla la femme rousse. Harry continua d'hésiter.

« **Harry, si tu ne passes pas à travers ce mur, je vais te pousser et là tu auras l'air d'un idiot ! C'est comme une entrée normale, elle est simplement charmée pour que les moldus ne puissent pas la voir**. » Expliqua Tom à bout de patience.

« **Bien**.» claqua hautainement Harry. Il se stabilisa, serra fermement ses bagages et ferma les yeux. Il commença à marcher lentement au début avant de se mettre à courir. Ses muscles tendirent quand il vint plus près du mur.

Heureusement, il n'entra pas en collision avec lui. Au lieu de ça, Il s'arrêta, et prudemment ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait sur un quai, un train à vapeur rouge devant lui. Les gens s'entassaient dans le petit espace, les parents étreignaient leurs enfants et il y avait des animaux courant un peu partout.

Un panneau qui affichait « PLATEFORME 9 ¾ » était suspendu en haut du quai.

« **Je t'avais dit que tu ne sentirais pas le mur.** » annonça fièrement son père derrière lui. Harry leva les yeux vers son père, la mine renfrognée.

« **Bon maintenant, est-ce que tu as tout ? Tes livres ? Tes uniformes ? Les ingrédients de potion ?** » Lui lista Voldemort.

« **Oui, oui ! Je suis prêt **! » Dit Harry en tapotant sa poche dans laquelle se trouvaient ses objets les plus personnels et lui montrant ses bagages.

« **Bon et rappelle-toi, pas de Quidditch ! Ne t'associe pas avec des Griffondors ou des Sangs-de-Bourbe et surtout….** » Continua sévèrement son père.

«… **ne pas faire confiance ou sous estimer le grand et tout puissant Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Il est apparemment un génie, un médium, un tacticien, un érudit et tout ce qui pourrait se rapprocher de ce que j'ai déjà cité**. »Récita Harry.

« **C'est un …** »Recommença Voldemort.

« …**Loup déguisé en brebis. Je sais** ! »Repris Harry.

« **Dès qu'il entendra….** » Continua encore Voldemort.

« …**mon nom, il va me poser des questions, je sais. Eh ! Je peux déjà voir Draco monter dans le train. Puis-je y aller ou as-tu quelque chose de plus à me dicter ?** » Lui dit Harry blazé par L'attitude de son père.

Voldemort scruta son fils pendant quelques secondes avant de s'accroupir et de commencer à lisser ses robes et ses cheveux.

« **Papa !** » Essaya de se dégager Harry, gêné.

« **Tes cheveux sont ébouriffés et tes robes froissées, tu étais parfait quand nous avons quitté le manoir.** » S'horrifia Voldemort.

« **Arrête !** » Lui dit Harry agacé.

Tom passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres. Après un moment à se regarder maladroitement, Tom lui dit « **Viens ici ! **»

Tom s'agenouilla avant de tirer Harry dans une étreinte lâche, ses mains reposant sur le dos de son fils. Harry se raidi sous le choc, le dos droit comme un piquet et les bras pendant le long de son corps.

« **Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer d'accord ?** déclara Tom lentement, **rappelle-toi d'être prudent et surveille tes arrières. Poudlard n'est pas aussi convivial que tout le monde le pense. Si quelque chose de terrible t'arrive, envoie-moi un hibou. Je pourrais aussi envoyer Nagini pour vérifier si tu vas bien dans quelques semaines, elle peut passer les protections. » **Continua son père**.**

« **Papa,** commença Harry d'une voix tremblante, **je peux prendre soin de moi**. »

« **Pas encore. Maintenant pars et va retrouver Draco.** » Lui dit affectueusement Tom.

Tom relâcha Harry de son étreinte et se recula. Apres une minute, Harry pris ses bagages et se dirigea vers le train.

« **Bye »** dit-il timidement par-dessus son épaule.

« **Bye ! Rendez-vous à Noël je suppose. Je te veux à la maison à chaque fois que tu es autorisé, il n'y aura plus personne là-bas une fois que tu seras partie. **» Lui ordonna son père.

Après un dernier regard à son père, pendant lequel il eut du mal à retenir ses larmes, Harry monta dans le train.

Fin du chapitre 5


	6. Chapter 6: le Poudlard express

**Chapitre 6 : Le Poudlard Express**

« **Alors, Le Seigneur des ténèbres t'a étreint** ! » Lui-dit Draco stupéfié et ayant l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait vu son monde monumentalement changé.

Harry supposa que c'était très choquant (lui-même n'y croyait encore pas complètement.).

Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas émotif (à part la colère qu'il avait sentie ces derniers temps et qui l'amenait à causer de la douleur aux autres) et il n'était certainement pas sentimental ou affectueux. Enfaite, c'était absurde de seulement se l'imaginer.

Harry s'adossa inconfortablement sur son siège et regarda le paysage flou défilé par la fenêtre, se composant une rangée d'arbre et d'un ciel bleu.

« **Oui, il m'a étreint.** » confirma Harry.

« **Il** **t'a étreint… il a bien mis ses bras autour de toi ?** » questionna Draco.

« **Oui Draco !** Craqua furieusement Harry, **je crois que c'est la définition du verbe étreindre !** »

« **Est-ce qu'Il avait déjà fait ça avant** ? » demanda rapidement Draco, insensible à l'explosion de colère de Harry.

« **Non ! **lui répondit lentement ce dernier, **Jamais **!» Lui répondit Harry.

« **Le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Etreindre quelqu'un ?** » Draco secoua la tête, incrédule.

«**Et c'était comment ? **» demanda Draco. Harry hésita, fronçant les sourcils au seul mot correct qui lui venait à l'esprit dont-il puisse le qualifier.

« **Maladroit !** » lança t-il soudain.

Oui, c'était incroyablement maladroit. Harry n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'affection. Bellatrix était folle de lui, presque maniaque, mais pas une seule fois elle l'avait enlacé, embrassé ou dit #je t'aime #. Son père non plus mais ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait voulu qu'il le lui dise. Les parents de Draco n'étaient pas démonstratifs, soit, mais à l'occasion, ils avaient leurs bras autour de lui ou alors exprimaient leur affection autrement. Harry les avait toujours regardés avec peu d'intérêt et beaucoup d'embarras. Ces émotions chaudes, en générale, semblait juste maladroite pour lui, quelque chose qui devrait être gardé derrière des portes closes. Il se sentait comme si ce n'était pas bien de les regarder.

« **Mais c'est mon père, je suppose qu'il doit faire ce genre de choses** ! » Continua Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules mais continua à secouer la tête, choqué. « **Peu importe ! Je me demande si on Lui a jeté un Imperium.** »

La conversation s'arrêta dans un silence tendu, l'un attendait que l'autre commence à parler. Quand il fut évident qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, leurs esprits prirent des tournures différentes.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, ses pensées se tournant vers la Cérémonie de répartition et du désastre qui pourrait se révéler. Il regarda Draco, essayant d'imaginer sa réaction si jamais le Choixpeau magique décidait de le répartir à Griffondor au lieu de Serpentard, malheureusement, il ne pût la voir. Et même après que le choc initial et l'horreur (ce qui se reflétera inévitablement sur son visage) soient passés, quand ils prendront place à des tables différentes. Comment seraient leur relation ?

Ils ne partageraient pas le même dortoir et ne s'assoiraient pas du même côté de la classe, leurs camarades de maison se feront la guerre. Et puis même si Draco n'était pas pris en compte, Harry haïssait les Griffondors. Ce serait comme être avec l'Ennemi. Personne ne savaient qui il était, ni qui était son père et si jamais ils le découvraient, ils ne réagiraient pas avec la même crainte et adoration que les Serpentards. Griffondor était la maison dans laquelle Albus Dumbledore recrutait, tandis que, Serpentard était la maison où Voldemort recrutait ses partisans.

Et pour couronner le tout, être classé à Griffondor serait terriblement humiliant. Les Serpentards parleraient de lui derrière son dos, ils se moqueraient de lui, il savait qu'ils le feraient. Il regarda Draco qui était occupé à se tourner les pouces en regardant par la fenêtre.

Ils étaient amis depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir mais il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de sa mère biologique.

La lignée des parents de Draco remontait a presque aussi loin que l'époque des Fondateurs, il n'y avait pas un Moldu dans son arbre généalogique et tous ses proches étaient à Serpentard.

D'autres part, Harry était tout à fait conscient que trois de ses grands-parents étaient des Moldus et le quatrième un Cracmol. Enfin, sa Sang-de-Bourbe de mère avait été à Griffondor. Humiliant.

Il supposa que Draco avait dû en entendre parler un jour ou au moins pour la partie Griffondor et peut être que s'il le prévenait, le choc et l'horreur ne seront pas aussi mauvais.

«**Draco !**», dit-il en hésitant et se forçant à ne pas se tordre les mains nerveusement.

«**Humm !** » répondit l'autre garçon en se tournant vers lui, interrogateur et ayant l'air heureux de parler à nouveau.

«**Si je... j'étais, disons...** »Harry lécha sa lèvre inferieur et se racla la gorge, « …**pas réparti à Serpentard. Serions-nous encore amis** ? »

Draco cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux en le regardant.

«**Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne serais pas à Serpentard? Ne me dit pas que le Seigneur des ténèbres était à Seirdaigle !** » Interrogea Draco.

Harry fît craquer ses doigts nerveusement, quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement et lui répondit :

«**Non, mon père était un Serpentard**. » Il s'arrêta pendant une seconde, puis décida de tout lâcher et d'en finir avec ça. «**Ma mère était une Griffondor**. »

Draco s'étrangla avec sa propre salive, ses yeux argentés écarquillés. «**Ta mère était une Griffondor. **_**Griffondor **_**? Comme dans bêtement courageux et écœurement chevaleresque.** »Lui dit-il.

«**C'est ca **! » murmura Harry.

«**Ton père, le Seigneur des ténèbres, a eut un héritier avec une Griffondor.** » continua Draco, choqué.

«**Griffondor**, dit lentement Harry, **oui, comme dans Godric**. »

C'était évidement la réaction qu'il attendait mais ça ne la rendais pas plus supportable.

« **Y a-t-il vraiment des Griffondors qui deviennent Mangemorts** ? » le questionna Draco.

« **Apparemment**.» grinça Harry à travers ses dents serrées. Il était disposé à croire que sa mère n'était pas une Mangemorte mais cela ne ferait que rendre les choses plus compliquées.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'elle était, une Sang-de-Bourbe** ? » demanda Draco.

Cela pris Harry de court et le surpris vraiment, ses yeux s'élargirent énormément sous la question.

« **Merlin ! **Haleta Draco, une main couvrant sa bouche, **une Griffondor Sang-de-Bourbe ? **»

Harry se força à faire un signe de la tête. Draco le regarda fixement pendant quelques minutes avant de commencer à hocher de la tête.

« **À quoi ton père pensait-il** ? » demanda Draco.

« **Ne me demande pas ! **Grogna Harry aussi méchamment qu'il le pouvait, **Saches juste que si je suis classé à Griffondor, ce ne sera pas de ma faute. Si mon père n'avait pas eu d'aussi mauvais goûts…** »

« …**tu n'y seras pas**, le coupa Draco content de lui, **tu n'as évidement rien pris d'elle, tu es un Serpentard.**»

« **Nous ne savons pas si je n'ai rien d'elle tu sais** ! » lui dit Harry.

« **Que veux-tu dire** ?» s'étonna Draco.

« **Eh bien, elle est morte, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais rencontrée**.» Continua Harry.

« **Pourquoi voudrais-tu la rencontrée, c'étais une Griffondor Sang-de-Bourbe** !» cracha Draco.

« **Je sais, je me demande juste à quoi elle ressemblait c'est tout, la seule personne la plus proche d'une mère pour moi est Tante Bellatrix**.»

Draco grogna : « **Je doute que ta mère ressemblait à Bella, Elle est complètement folle ! Trop de temps passé à Azkaban je suppose**.»

« **C'est ta vraie tante** **!**» lui dit Harry choqué.

Draco roula ses yeux et ricana. Harry se senti aussi soulagé qu'il puisse l'être. Les Malefoy faisaient partis de l'élite, ils étaient des fanatiques de la pureté du sang mais sa petite révélation n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changée quelque chose entre eux.

Maintenant, il devait juste croiser les doigts et attendre le résultat de la Cérémonie de répartition.

« **Tu veux manger ?** Demanda Draco subitement après un moment de pause, **Je peux entendre le charriot à nourriture venant par ici.** »

« **Bien sûr !**» Harry était d'accord, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient mieux à faire que se bourrer avec les bonbons. Il n'avait pas pris sur beaucoup de trains auparavant et il trouvait celui-là ennuyeux.

Après avoir acheté presque tout le charriot avec leurs argents combinés, agaçant la femme qui le poussait, ils s'assirent dans un silence mutuel, se régalant des Chocogrenouilles, de patacitrouilles, fondants du chaudron, Baguettes magiques à la réglisse ainsi que de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

« **Alors, où sont Crabbe et Goyle** ? » demanda Harry à travers une grimace, ayant avalé une dragée au goût de Lombric qu'il fit partir grâce à une Chocogrenouille. «**Je croyais qu'ils étaient tes laquais** ?»

«** Qui sait ce qu'ils font, je ne pense pas qu'eux-mêmes le savent.**» répondit Draco.

«** Ils sont idiots. Crabbe et Goyle Senior sont seulement un peu plus intelligent, ce que mon père voit d'utile en eux est au-delà de moi**.» Expliqua Harry.

«** Tu les as rencontrés** ? » Questionna Draco.

« **Réunion de Mangemorts**. » Justifia Harry.

« **Oh...** » Dit Draco.

« …**rends-le-moi** ! » criait une voix de fille coléreuse et ennuyée depuis le hall du train.

Harry se leva et dans un mouvement rapide, ouvrit la porte du compartiment pour sauter en arrière presque immédiatement. Une tache noire entra dans la salle à toute allure, rapidement suivie d'une fille aux cheveux touffus familiers.

« **Donne-moi le crapaud de Neville petit monstre** ! » cria t-elle sauvagement.

Le regard intense d'Harry se porta sur le chat qui tenait dans sa bouche, un crapaud se tortillant. « **Isis**, soupira Harry,** pose le crapaud**. »

Le chat aux yeux bleus laissa partir l'animal à contrecœur qui sauta vite hors du compartiment.

« **Hermione, n'est-ce pas** ? » interrogea Harry en se tournant vers la fille. Comment pourrait-il oublier le brin de causette avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ambitieuse. « **Hermione Granger** ? » continua t-il sur le même ton.

Hermione regarda Harry. « **Oh bonjour, Harry n'est-ce pas** ? »

« **Oui, Harry Jedusor**. » termina Harry.

« **C'est ton chat** ? » continua t-il.

Harry s'avança vers Isis et la ramassa. « **Oui, mais je ne savais pas où elle était**. » lui dit Hermione.

«** Harry**…commença Draco en regardant Hermione comme si elle était un insecte particulièrement dégoutant,** pourquoi parle-tu avec cette Sang-de-…** »

Harry le coupa en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia. « **Sois gentil Draco**. » lui conseilla t-il sévèrement.

Harry se retourna vers Hermione. «** Entre et assis-toi.** » faisant signe vers le siège en face de lui.

Elle s'y assit, hésitante.

« **Alors** ? Harry colla un sourire sur son visage, **Comment sa va** ? »

«** Bien**. » lui répondit Hermione nerveusement, regardant Draco qui s'était effondré prés d'Harry et qui lui lançait des regards mortels. Elle cligna des yeux.

« **Est-ce ton crapaud** ? » lui demanda t-il, espérant que non, les crapauds étant incroyablement démodés.

«** Oh non**, dit-elle en réussissant à sourire un peu, **il est à un garçon nommé Neville, il semble toujours perdre des choses**. »

« **Mon serpent doit être quelque part pas loin**, » dit Harry plissant son nez en y pensant et en regardant vers la porte comme s'il allait surgir à tout moment, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

« **Un serpent ? Je pensais que nous n'étions pas autorisés à apporter des animaux comme ça. La liste de fournitures disait un chat ou un hibou ou un crapaud**. » Récita Hermione.

« **Mon père et moi adorons les serpents, c'est assez courant dans la famille. Si tu le vois, tu me la diras ? Il est noir et argenté.** » Lui dit Harry.

« Oh et bien, j'ai un peu peur des serpents. » continua Hermione.

« **Il ne mord pas**. » sauf si je lui dis de le faire, laissa t-il sous silence. Ainsi que, sa capacité à parler aux serpents, un autre des merveilleux dons de sa famille, n'étant pas très utile mais pouvait donner un certain avantage. Utiliser des serpents comme moyen de protection, était assez efficace et cela remontait à l'Egypte Antique. Nagini, le serpent de son père était extrêmement venimeux mais elle pouvait aussi écraser les gens en s'enroulant autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas un spectacle beau à voir.

« **Dans quelle maison veux-tu être** ? » demanda Hermione après une seconde de silence soudainement enthousiaste « **Je pense que Griffondor sonne bien, Dumbledore lui-même a été là-bas, mais Serdaigle ne semble pas trop mal non plus.** »

«** Je vais être à Serpentard**, annonça fièrement Draco, **ma famille y a été depuis des générations**. »

« **Je vais probablement être à Serpentard aussi, mon père y était**. »répondit Harry aussi confiant qu'il pouvait l'être.

« **Vraiment** ?, dit Hermione clignant des yeux, **J'ai entendue dire que Serpentard avait plus de sorciers sombres que toutes les autres maisons de Poudlard réunis. J'ai même entendue que Vous-Savez-Qui avait été trié à Serpentard**, sourie-t-elle fièrement, **je l'ai lue dans _Poudlard : une Histoire_**. »

« **Oui, c'était la maison du Seigneur des ténèbres, mais personne n'y est plus méchant, plus calculateur et sournois. Sarcastique si tu veux. Je pense que tu seras mieux à Serdaigle qu'à Griffondor.** » Lui dit Harry que le dernier nom cité le rendit particulièrement désagréable.

« **Tous les Griffondors,** poursuivit-il, **sont assez insensés**.** Ils se précipitent dans les problèmes stupidement. Tu semble plus terre à terre, responsable**. »

Hermione ri un peu nerveusement. « **Eh bien, je pense que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de contrôle sur ça n'est-ce pas ? C'est basé sur la personnalité**. »

Harry acquiesça « **De ce que j'ai entendu, c'est exactement cela**. »

« **Dans combien de temps est-ce qu'on va arriver, tu pense ?** » demanda Draco, impatient.

« **Il ne fait pas encore sombre, Je pense que nous en avons encore pour un bon bout de temps**. » Harry regarda Draco. « **Tu veux aller trouver Blaise et Pansy ? »**

Le blond platine hocha vigoureusement de la tête. « **Bien sur que je le veux**. »

Harry se leva et fit signe à Hermione d'en faire de même. « **Allons-y Hermione, j'ai quelques personnes à te présenter**. » dit Harry en la tirant vers la porte.

«** Bien sur, il prend la Sang-de-Bourbe avec lui**. » marmonna Draco pour lui-même, dégouté.

«** Bien sur**. » répondit Hermione à Harry, enchantée.

Fin du chapitre !

hello les gens ^_^ jesperais avoir votre avis sur les paroles en gras, si ça dérange, je les enlèveraient!

Bye, Titesacra.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Mystère moi-ci, Mystère moi-ça !

« **Premières années, premières années par ici** ! »

Harry regarda soigneusement le Géant…euh… Hagrid, se rappela t-il, l'ivrogne, l'homme que son père avait suivi sur le Chemin de traverse. Harry s'assura de rester à l'arrière de la foule, voulant être discret. Draco et Hermione était à ses côtés, ainsi qu'Isis, son chat qui se frottait contre ses jambes, miaulant bruyamment.

Il n'y avait rien qui avait l'air important ou spécial sur l'homme-Géant, même le fait qu'il ressemblait à un vagabond ne comptait pas.

Son discours montrait qu'il n'était pas très éduqué, si ce n'est complètement stupide. Mais même ainsi, il avait l'air accueillant, souriant aux enfants qui semblaient tous intimidés pas lui.

Harry haussa les épaules mentalement, son père ne lui avait pas demandé d'espionner, il avait Severus pour ça, mais il pourrait comme même garder un œil sur les choses inhabituelles.

Son père lui-même n'avait pas remis les pieds à Poudlard, depuis les années 70, de ce qu'il avait entendu. Dumbledore l'avait apparemment protégé contre sa Signature magique, rendant de cet endroit un antre de la lumière.

« **Harry** ? »

Harry regarda en direction de Pansy Parkinson. Elle tenait délicatement un serpent noir et argent loin de son corps, ayant l'air de croire qu'il allait la tuer à tout moment.

« **Est-ce le tien ?, **Lui demanda-t-elle nerveusement, **Blaise l'a trouvé dans le compartiment en sortant et on n'a pensés que puisque tu savais leur parler, c'était probablement…** »

«… **il est à moi**. » Harry l'interrompit, impatient tout en regardant Hermione par dessus son épaule.

Heureusement, elle était trop occupée à roucouler au chat et ne faisait pas attention à la situation.

Diffuser le fait que l'on était un Fourchelangue n'était pas une bonne idée. Surtout à une personne qui devait déjà avoir lu d'immensément de choses sur les Seigneurs sombres ayant cette capacité spéciale. Cela conduirait instantanément aux stéréotypes, ceux auxquels personne n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Il tendit le bras et le serpent s'y enroula laissant une Pansy à l'air soulagée.

« **Allez, suivez-moi, plus de première année ? Bon, les premières années, suivez-moi !** »

Hagrid leur fit signe de le suivre et commença à marcher vers une colline.

Harry fronça les sourcils quand il regarda le sentier raide et étroit sur lequel il marchait. C'était très indigne de lui et il faisait si sombre qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à plus d'un mètre devant lui.

Son père ne l'avait pas averti à ce sujet, sinon il aurait pris des chaussures beaucoup plus adaptées.

La paire coûteuse qu'il portait n'était pas faite pour marcher aussi longtemps et il savait qu'elles seraient ruinées le temps qu'ils arrivent à l'école. Elles lui avaient coutés six cents Galions comme même !

« **Poudlard va être en vue dans quelques secondes**, cria le Géant par dessus son épaule, **vous allez voir, c'est magnifique**. »

Comme prévu, quelques secondes plus tard une vague d'oooohhhhhhhhhhhh raisonna dans la foule. Harry ne put empêcher une exclamation impressionnée. Le château devant eux, avec ses fenêtres brillantes et ses tours et tourelles était impressionnant.

Après une minute, Hagrid décida qu'il était enfin temps de partir, il les conduisit sur la rive d'un grand lac, qui semblait noir d'encre et sans fin dans l'obscurité.

Harry en frissonna presque.

« **Pas plus de quatre par bateau**. » cria Hagrid en désignant une lignée de chaloupes au bord de l'eau.

Harry, Hermione, Draco et Blaise Zabini s'entassèrent dans un des petits bateaux. Isis s'était mise à l'aise sur les genoux d'Harry, miaulant furieusement quand Blaise essaya de la caresser.

« **Tout le monde à un bateau ? Très bien, allons-y** ! »

Harry essaya de ne pas bouger, grinçant des dents quand la barque pencha toute seule. En effet, il n'avait jamais appris à nager et il priait toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait de ne pas laisser la chaloupe se renverser et le noyer.

Au lieu de s'attarder sur le lac qui l'entourait, il décida de se concentrer sur la vue du château. Harry se demanda comment les protections pouvaient être si fortes au point que son père ne pouvait pas y rentrer.

Le château n'avait pas l'air si sûr que cela et il n'éprouvait pas la sensation de picotement que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on traversait de fortes protections.

Harry se réveilla de sa rêverie au un cri du Géant qui criait « **Baissez la tête!**. »

Harry baissa rapidement la tête, ne voulant pas se faire décapiter par la falaise sur laquelle le château se situait. Il commença à se calmer quand il se rendit compte que l'aventure sur le petit bateau qu'il n'aimait pas tellement allait enfin se terminer.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il fut de retour sur le sol rocailleux. Il remarqua distraitement que le garçon grassouillet, auquel Isis avait pris le crapaud dans le train, se plaignait de l'apparition marques de dents. Harry qui se tenait entre Draco, qui avait pris Isis dans ses bras, et Hermione, suivi le reste des premières années dans un escalier de pierre humide et cursif.

Ils se pressèrent finalement devant d'énormes portes en chênes dont il supposa être l'entrée principale du château. À ce moment, il fut plus que prêt à faire face à la Cérémonie de Répartition quelle que soit la catastrophe qui pourrait se révéler.

« **Tout le monde est ici** ?, demanda Hagrid, **Toi là-bas, tu as toujours ton crapaud** ? »

Le garçon grassouillet tint fermement son crapaud en hochant la tête tout comme les autres pour monter qu'ils étaient tous là.

Apparemment satisfait, le Géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une sorcière aux cheveux noirs qui avait un air sévère.

Harry eut le sentiment que cela devait-être Minerva Mcgonagall. Son père l'avait averti à son sujet même si c'était seulement pour lui dire qu'elle était un animagus-chat et qu'elle était très, très stricte.

« **Les premières années, Professeur Mcgonagall**. » Présenta Hagrid.

« **Merci Hagrid**, dit-elle avec dédain, **je vais m'en charger à partir d'ici**. »

Hagrid se poussa sur le côté et elle ouvra la grande porte, leur permettant d'entrer. Harry et ses amis étaient toujours derrière la foule, Draco tenant une Isis qui s'accrochait à lui. Harry ne le remarqua pas vraiment, surpris par la taille du hall d'entrée. On pourrait faire rentrer plusieurs salles du manoir Jedusor là dedans, probablement la moitié du premier étage.

McGonagall conduisit les élèves vers ce qu'Harry supposa être la Grande Salle., s'arrêtant dans une petite antichambre.

Harry et ses compagnons étaient bloqués prés du fond, vers la sortie.

« **Bienvenue à Poudlard** » commença le Professeur McGonagall. Harry voulu faire le sourd d'oreilles, il connaissait plus qu'un peu le système de points et les dortoirs mais il décida que c'était digne d'être écouter.

« **Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer**, poursuivit-elle,** mais avant de prendre place dans le grand hall, vous serez d'abord classés dans vos maisons**. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui serrait Isis tellement fort que le pauvre chat semblait suffoquer.

« **Draco**, siffla sévèrement Harry, **pose mon chat par terre avant que tu ne le tue**. »

Draco sursauta violement et fit tomber Isis qui réussi à se réceptionner gracieusement sur ses pattes, avant de siffler rageusement vers Draco puis de s'enfuir.

« **Désolé, c'est les nerfs**. » expliqua Draco

«** La Répartition est une cérémonie très importante car pendant que vous serez ici, votre maison à Poudlard sera comme votre nouvelle famille**. »

Harry se persuada encore une fois que descendant de Serpentard par le sang, il serait totalement inacceptable d'être classé n'importe quelle autre maison. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse s'attarder dans ses pensées, il eut la révoltante sensation de son serpent glissant le long de son corps pour se retrouver sur le plancher.

Il retint sa respiration, attendant que quelqu'un ne se mettent à crier, mais apparemment, ils étaient tous trop concentrés sur le discours du professeur pour voir le serpent glisser sur le sol.

« **Vous aurez classe avec votre maison, vous dormirez dans les dortoirs de votre maison et vous passerez votre temps libre dans les salles communes de votre maison**. »

Harry se demanda vaguement si les étudiants des Autres maisons étaient admis dans les salles communes des autres maisons. Si jamais par de concours de circonstances étranges et autres catastrophes, il était classé à Griffondor, il déciderait d'inviter tous les Serpentards dans la salle commune des Griffondors juste pour mettre ses compagnons de dortoirs en colère. Bien sur, à condition que les Serpentards pensent qu'il était encore digne de leur adresser la parole.

« Les quatre maisons sont appelées Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.»Continua McGonagall. _Dites dans l'ordre des favorites _pensa harry

«**Chaque maison à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des années passées des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan**. » récita encore le professeur.

«** Sauf Poufsouffle**. » murmura Draco et Harry eut du mal à se retenir de rire.

« **Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur bien sûr. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit**. » Les avertis McGonagall.

Harry pensa que s'il était envoyé à Griffondor, il s'efforcerait de ruiner leur réputation et leur maison.

« **Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue**. »Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur le garçon grassouillet dont la cape était attachée de travers et aussi sur un autre garçon aux cheveux roux qui avait toujours une tâche suspecte sur le nez. Mcgonagall s'en alla en disant qu'elle reviendrait quand tout serait prêt.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, tout le monde commença à chuchoter.

« **Comment est-ce qu'ils nous classent dans nos maisons exactement ?, demanda Hermione l'air nerveuse mais en essayant de le cacher, je sais que c'est basé sur la personnalité mais**… »

« …**On doit mettre un chapeau**. » la coupa Harry calmement, même si à l'intérieur, il ne sentait pas mieux qu'elle. «**Le Choixpeau regarde dans ta tête afin de trouver ta personnalité et puis il te répartit dans la maison qui te conviens le mieux**. »

Hermione eut l'air soulagée. «** Merlin merci. Je pensais que ce serait une sorte de test. Non pas que je ne sais pas les sorts, je veux dire… j'ai lue mes livres de cours 2 fois et quand nous sommes revenus à la maison avec mes parents, on avait des barrières de protections dans notre cour et donc j'ai pratiquée quelques sorts de défenses**… »

Harry avait fait la même chose après qu'il avait obtenu sa baguette mais au lieu de barrière de protection, sa cour avait un très fort charme Ne-me-remarque-pas. En fait le manoir avait toute une série de charmes de protection de Magie Noire qui faisait faire toutes sortes de choses horribles aux intrus.

« …**et je suis sûre que je connais l'Histoire de la Magie assez bien pour avoir un Optimale sur un QCM**. » continua Hermione.

Un halètement fit soudainement échos dans la foule, attirant l'attention d'Harry loin d'Hermione et ses divagations.

Deux fantômes avaient traversés le mur de la salle. Harry ne fut pas très choqué, il y avait plein de fantômes au Manoir Jedusor et chacun d'eux étaient beaucoup plus effrayants que ceux de Poudlard.

Les fantômes semblaient se disputer sur quelque chose quand l'un d'eux les aperçus.

« **Que faites vous ici** ? » les interrogea t-il.

Personne ne répondit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry parle à voix haute ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de si effrayant.

« **Nous sommes les premières années, on attend d'être répartis**. »

« **Oh ! J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle**, dit l'un des fantômes qui ressemblait à un moine,** c'est mon ancienne maison vous savez**. » Se vanta t-il.

« **Circulez, maintenant**, annonça une voix, **la Cérémonie de Répartition va bientôt commencer** » Le professeur Mcgonagall était de retour. Les fantômes repartirent en flottant à travers les murs.

«** Maintenant, formez une ligne et suivez-moi**. » Ordonna le professeur.

Toute bravade qu'Harry aurait pu dire resta dans gorge. Il commença à se sentir un peu malade et nerveux, c'était presque le moment de vérité, quelques minutes de plus seulement à patienter.

Serait-il un Serpentard comme son père ? Ou un Griffondor comme sa mère Sang de Bourbe ? Est-ce qu'avoir un parent Griffondor excluait le fait qu'il possédait le sang d'un des vrais Fondateurs ?

Et si par quelques torsions sadiques du destin, il se retrouvait à Serdaigle ou pire Poufsouffle. Son père le renierait-il s'il n'était pas un Serpentard ?

Le jetterait-il à la rue ? Le tuerait-il ? Est-ce que Blaise, Pansy et tous les autres voudraient encore être ses amis ? Draco arrêterait-il de lui parler, rejetterait-il dix ans d'amitié à cause de la rivalité des maisons ? Est-ce que sa tante Bellatrix arrêterait de lui parler, l'appelant Traitre à son Sang et Sang de Bourbe ?

Severus le traiterait-il comme tous les autres Griffondors, l'intimidant ? Soudain, la cruauté de Severus envers ses étudiants ne semblait plus si drôle.

Ils avaient maintenant atteints le grand Hall et ses pensées furent interrompues par les murmures d'Hermione.

« **Il n'est pas réel le ciel, c'est un plafond magique qui fait croire à un ciel étoilés, je l'ai lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_** »

Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond charmé. Il dut admettre que c'était impressionnant. C'était tellement réaliste qu'Harry eut du mal à croire que la Grande Salle n'était pas tout simplement ouverte sur les Cieux.

En regardant autour de lui, Harry vit quatre longues tables les unes en face des autres, au fond de la salle se trouvait la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore était assis au milieu, revêtant sa façade de grand-père.

Tous les étudiants étaient assis à une table aux couleurs de leur maison.

Les Serpentard avaient l'air vaguement sinistre, les Poufsouffles vaguement stupides, les Serdaigles vaguement snob et les Griffondors aussi insupportables que jamais.

Harry porta son attention sur le professeur Mcgonagall, qui plaçait un tabouret à quatre pattes devant les premières années. Sur le tabouret, elle avait plaçait un chapeau sorcier loqueteux.

Harry avait imaginé le Choixpeau Magique plus grand que cela et dans un bien meilleur état. Il était si sale que son père ne l'aurait pas laissé dans le manoir.

Pendant quelques secondes, il y eut du silence puis une déchirure se forma, rendant un coté du chapeau ouvert sur le bord, comme une bouche et le chapeau commença à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprème, _

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on l'on voit_

_,Je veux bien me manger moi-même,_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu' hauts-d'forme,_

_ les chapeaux splendides,_

_ Font pâl'figure auprès de moi,_

_ Car à Poudlard, quand je décide, _

_Chacun se soumet à mon ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête,_

_ Le Choixpeau a toujours raison,_

_ Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête,_

_ Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Griffondor_

_, __Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_ Les plus hardis et les plus forts,_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_ Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal,_

_ Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler,_

_ Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchit,_

_ Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être,_

_ Là-bas, ce sont des érudits,_

_ Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard__,_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_ Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards,_

_ Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant,_

_ Et n'aie pas peur,_

_ reste serein,_

_ Tu seras en de bonnes mains,_

_ Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

La salle explosa en applaudissement quand le Choixpeau eu finit de chanter et personne ne sembla choquer, comme si un morceau de tissus chantant était quelque chose de normale.

Le Choixpeau s'inclina devant les quatre tables puis se redressa. Harry le fixa un moment, de manière suspecte avant de continuer à inspecter la Grande Salle.

Il entendit un garçon roux, probablement un Weasley, chuchoter que son frère lui avait parlé d'une lutte avec un troll. Harry roula des yeux à cela. A-t-il vraiment pensé que l'école ferait quelque chose pour les tués ? La population sorcière était assez mal comme ça.

« **Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret**. » leur dit le professeur Mcgonagall.

-Hanna Abbott !

Une fille avec des couettes se précipita sur le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Apres un instant de silence, le Choixpeau cria « **Poufsouffle !** »

« **Susan Bones** ! »

«** Poufsouffle** ! » La fille alla s'assoir avec Hanna.

«** Terry Boot** ! »

«** Serdaigle** ! » Cette fois, la deuxième table à gauche en bronze et bleu à applaudie.

« **Mandy Brocklehurst**! »

« **Serdaigle !** »

« **Lavande Brown** ! »

« **Griffondor** ! » La table à l'extrême gauche en rouge et or explosa en acclamations. Harry pouvait voir les jumeaux roux siffler joyeusement.

« **Millicent Bulstrode** ! »

« **Serpentard** ! » Harry et Draco applaudirent accompagné de la table des Serpentards.

« **Michael Corner** ! »

«** Serdaigle** ! »

« **Vincent Crabbe** ! »

«** Serpentard** ! »

« **Justin Finch-Fletchley** ! »

«** Poufsouffle** ! »

Tout comme son père le lui avait dit, il dallait attendre énormément de temps pour que chaque personne soit classée. Pour certains, le Choixpeau avait à peine effleuré leur tête avant de crier le nom de leur maison et pour d'autres, le Choixpeau restait sur leur tête pendant presque une minute avant de crier le nom de leur maison.

« **Seamus Finnigan**! »

« **Griffondor!** »

« **Anthony Goldstein**! »

«** Serdaigle**! »

« **Gregory Goyle!** »

«** Serpentard**! »

«** Hermione Granger**! »

Harry regarda froidement Hermione courir vers le tabouret. Cet instant déterminerait si elle pouvait lui être utile dans l'avenir ou non.

Il ne s'associerait pas avec une Griffondor, ça serait une autre histoire si elle était une Serdaigle.

Serdaigle était une maison plutôt neutre comme Poufsouffle mais la Poufsouffle avait tendance à pencher vers le côté de Dumbledore alors que Serdaigle était plutôt du côté de Voldemort.

Le Choixpeau resta sur sa tête pendant environ une minute avant de déclarer qu'elle était…une Serdaigle.

Harry lui fit un signe positif dès qu'elle fut assise.

« **Daphné Greengrass**! »

«** Serpentard**! »

« **Neville Londubat** ! »

Le garçon qui continuait à perdre son crapaud trébucha vers le tabouret. Le Choixpeau fut sur sa tête deux minutes avant de crier «** Poufsouffle** ! »

Neville courut vers sa table en portant toujours le Choixpeau et il dû revenir le donner au professeur Mcgonagall qui avait l'air agacé.

« **Morag Macdougal** ! »

« **Serdaigle** ! »

«** Ernie Macmillan** ! »

«** Poufsouffle** ! »

« **Draco Malefoy** ! »

Harry sourit, ce ne serait pas long pensa t-il.

Draco fanfaronna en avant et mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Après moins d'une seconde, il décida qu'il était apte à être un « **Serpentard !** ».

« **Marissa Moon** ! »

« **Serdaigle** ! »

« **Théodore Nott** ! »

«** Serpentard !** »

« **Pansy Parkinson** ! »

« **Serpentard !** »

«** Padma Patil** ! »

« **Serdaigle** ! »

« **Parvati Patil** ! »

«** Griffondor !** »

«** Sally-Anne Perks** ! »

«** Poufsouffle** ! »

Après que la table de Poufsouffle fut installée, le professeur Mcgonagall regarda la liste pour annoncer le nom du prochain élève mais les mots expirèrent sur ses lèvres. Son visage déjà pâle fut tout à coup blanc comme neige et ses yeux allaient et venaient plusieurs fois sur la même ligne. Finalement, elle réussie à bégayer.

« **Harry J-J-Je-Jedusor**. »

Harry sourit, elle semblait avoir reconnu son nom. Son père avait mentionné avoir été à Poudlard alors qu'elle s'y trouvait. Et, il pouvait dire honnêtement que son père avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune que Mcgonagall. Harry se pavana jusqu'au tabouret et s'y assit, s'efforçant de rester aussi confiant qu'il le pouvait.

Le professeur Mcgonagall lui mit le chapeau sur la tête, les mains tremblantes. Le Choixpeau glissa sur ses yeux lui bloquant la vision de la Grande Salle.

_« Bonjour, chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête, eh bien, si ce n'est pas Harry Morfin Jedusor. Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas classé un Jedusor._

_Non, non, tu es comme ton père, intelligent, immensément même. Tu as soif de faire tes preuves, mais en même temps, tu te fiche de ce que les gens pensent de toi. Il y a du talent oui, beaucoup de talents. Humm ! Tu as un sens de la logique étrange cependant je ne pense pas que tu serais bien à Poufsouffle. » Lui dit le Choixpeau._

_« **Merci Merlin** _!» pensa Harry.

_« Alors que tu es immensément intelligent, tu n'aime pas étudier n'est-ce pas ? Tu préfère passer ton temps à faire d'autre chose. Tu aurais pu être un Serdaigle mais ce n'est pas la bonne maison. » Continua le Choixpeau._

_« **Cela me convient**_._ » _pensa encore Harry_._

_« Maintenant, voilà le vrai défi, tu es courageux, assez honorable et d'une manière très étrange, audacieux, passionné et aventureux. Godric Griffondor serait si fier si ce n'est les facettes sombres de ta personnalité. » _

_« **Quoi ? Non** _!» Pensa fortement Harry_._

_« D'autre part, tu es rusé, manipulateur, sournois, prudent et un Fourchelangue hors-pair._

_Ton père était un Serpentard et les fils suivent normalement les traces de leur père. »_

« **_Comme vous le dites, je suis comme mon père_**._ » _lui répondit Harry en pensée

_« Mais ta mère était une Griffondor et tu es un peu comme elle aussi. »_

_« **Je doute fortement de ça**. »_ lui répondit Harry avec conviction.

_« Tu ne le crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cela n'empêche pas que je l'ai classé à Griffondor._

_Tu serais bien à Griffondor si tu n'avais pas autant d'aversion pour cette maison. Être classé dans cette maison te permettrais d'élargir un peu tes horizons. »_

« **_Tous mes amis sont à Serpentard, ma famille sont des Serpentards et je suis l'Héritier de Serpentard_ **!_ »_ essaya de le convaincre Harry par la pensée.

_« Ce n'est pas basé sur les amis ou même sur la famille mon cher Harry mais plus sur la personnalité. Un héritier de Serpentard peut être un Griffondor tout comme un Héritier de Griffondor peut être un Serpentard. C'est la personne qui m'intéresse et pas le sang. »_

« **_Ma personnalité est celle d'un Serpentard_**._ »_ persista Harry.

_« Oui mais tu es aussi semblable au Griffondor. » _

_« **Je suis plus Serpentard que Griffondor**. »_ continua fermement Harry.

Le Choixpeau fut silencieux pendant une seconde. « _Tu seras très important dans les prochaines années jeune Harry, très, très important, je pense que bien que pouvant aller dans les deux maisons, tu ne conviennes mieux à… Serpentard ! » _Cria t-il.

Harry entendit le dernier mot crié par le Choixpeau pour toute la salle. Le soulagement comme il ne l'avait jamais sentit s'empara de son corps, le faisant se sentir faible mais il réussit à sourire largement et à donner la chose ancienne à Mcgonagall qui était alors encore pâle.

En descendant du tabouret, il regarda la table des professeurs. La plupart des enseignants portaient le même regard de choc, inquiétude et peur.

Comme il aimait inspirer la peur, un autre trait de famille sans doute.

Les yeux verts d'Harry rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de Dumbledore et le garçon de onze ans lui sourit malicieusement.

La tête haute, Harry rejoins la table acclamant des Serpentards et se plaça à côté de Draco.

« **Je t'avais dit que tu serais à Serpentard**. » Lui-dit fièrement Draco.

Harry fronça ses sourcils au ton arrogant. «** j'ai une personnalité complexe...,** lui dit-il sèchement, **le Choixpeau a eu longuement à débattre****.** »

« **Hé, j'ai une**… » Allait continuer Draco.

Mais Harry le coupa avec des applaudissements bruyants, Blaise venait d'être classé à Serpentard.

Dumbledore se leva, il portait un sourire niais désarmant, mais il semblait garder un œil sur la table des Serpentards. Sur une personne en particulier chez Serpentard.

« **Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, avant de commencer le banquet, je voudrais dire quelques mots qui sont : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Merci**. »

Il se rassit. Harry continua à regarder l'endroit qu'il occupait pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Draco.

« **C'est le seul sorcier que mon père ait jamais autant craint ! A-t-il un problème avec l'endroit qui contrôle cette émotion ?** »

Draco haussa les épaules. « **Il est puissant, je veux dire il a vaincu Grindelwald. Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi fou qu'il aimerait que l'on croit. Des pommes de terre ?** » Lui proposa Draco

Harry regarda la table. La nourriture était déjà apparue. Il entassa un peu de tout dans son assiette et commença à prendre de petites bouchées. Harry avait toujours été petit avec une ossature fragile. Il ne mangeait jamais beaucoup.

« **Ça a l'air appétissant** ! » Gémit une voix sourde.

Harry s'arrêta calmement, sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Il regarda prudemment par-dessus son épaule et grinça presque des dents.

Un fantôme couvert de sang argenté, qui avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un cauchemar, le regardait fixement.

« **Bonjour** » lui dit Harry avec hésitation. Il pencha légèrement la tête, son père lui avait parlé du Baron Sanglant mais le voir en face de lui était un peu plus rebutant que d'en entendre parler.

Le fantôme regarda Harry de haut en bas. « **Tu m'as l'air familier, quel est ton nom ?** »

« **Harry Jedusor** » lui répondit Harry lentement.

« **Jedusor ? Je pense connaitre ce nom**. » Lui dit le fantôme.

« **Eh bien…mon père était un Serpentard, Tom Jedusor**. »

« **Oh oui, Tom Jedusor, talentueux, si je me souviens bien, c'était il y a un certains nombre d'années**. »

Harry sourit, soudainement heureux que le fantôme l'ait approché. C'était la meilleure chance qu'il avait de savoir le nombre d'années que son père avait enlevé à son ancienne apparence grâce aux potions de Jeunesse.

« **Quand était-il à Poudlard exactement** ? »

Le baron s'arrêta un moment. «…**1938…à 1945, si je me souviens bien. Oui, c'est ça, c'était pendant la guerre contre Grindelwald**. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, c'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait pensé.

« **Tu semble être un bon atout pour Serpentard,** poursuivi le Baron, **nous (les Serpentards, bien sûr) avons gagnés la Coupe des Maisons pendant 6 ans d'affilés jusqu'à maintenant et je compte bien à ce que cela continue. Ce serait honteux si les Griffondors venaient à la gagner.** »

Il regarda la table des Griffondors, où un autre fantôme planait. Celui-ci avait la tête qui retombait mollement sur son épaule, seulement rattaché à son cou par une mince bande de chair.

Quelque part, Harry le trouvé moins intimidant que le Baron.

«** Oui, ce serait honteux**. » répondit avec dégoût Harry.

Apparemment satisfait de la réponse, le fantôme flotta vers les Serpentards plus anciens.

« **Tu as trouvé l'âge de ton père** ? » demanda Draco mâchouillant encore de la nourriture dans sa bouche. Harry calcula rapidement par rapport aux dates donnés par le fantôme et répondit :

« **64 ou 65 ans.** »

Draco grimaça. « **Il à l'air d'avoir la trentaine non** ? »

Quand tout le monde eurent fini de manger autant qu'ils le pouvaient, les restes de nourriture disparurent, laissant les assiettes éclatantes de propreté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les desserts apparurent.

Harry soupira, il était plein, mais pour faire bonne figure, il se servit quand même.

« **Qui est-ce** ? » demanda Draco en ayant la tête ostensiblement tourné vers la table des professeurs. Harry suivit le regard de Draco jusqu'à un homme portant un turban.

« **C'est le professeur Quirell, il va enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Papa m'avait parlé de lui, il est nouveau cette année mais il est pathétique, il a peur de ses élèves, de son ombre et même de son propre sujet**… » Lui exposa Harry.

« **Il ressemble à un idiot**, murmura dans un souffle Draco, **pourquoi font-ils toujours appelle à des incompétent pour enseigner la défense** ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard les desserts, comme les plats principaux, disparurent. Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et toute la salle se tut.

«**Maintenant que nous sommes tous nourris et abreuvés, je dois une fois de plus vous demander votre attention pour que je puisse vous donner quelques recommandations. M. Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous le message suivant : la magie est strictement interdite entre les classes et dans les couloirs**. » Énonça Dumbledore.

Harry fronça les sourcils à la mention de Rusard, son père l'avait averti sur l'homme et son chat Miss Teigne. Il avait déjà imaginé la façon dont le chat pouvait rencontrer sa fin prématurément tout en le faisant ressembler à un accident, il avait de bonnes idées.

« **Comme toujours, la Foret Interdite est interdite aux élèves. Les essais de Quidditch auront lieu pendant la deuxième semaine de la rentrée scolaire. Toutes les personnes intéressées à jouer pour l'équipe de leur maison doivent contactées Madame Bibine. Enfin, le couloir de l'Aile droite du 3ème étage est strictement interdit pour tous ceux qui ne veulent pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances**. » Leur conseilla Dumbledore.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« **Il ne peut pas être sérieux** ! » murmura Draco.

« **Je pense qu'il l'est**. » répondit Harry.

« Et maintenant avant d'aller se coucher, chantons la chanson de l'école. » encouragea joyeusement Dumbledore.

Harry grimaça comme le reste des Serpentards et certains étudiants de la Grande Salle. Son père l'avait surtout averti à Ce sujet-là.

« **Tout le monde choisit son air préféré et c'est parti** ! » continua Dumbledore.

L'école beugla :

_«Poudlard_,_ Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_ Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve _

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine, _

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine,_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_ Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_ Oblige-nous à étudier,_

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié, _

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse,_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.»_

Harry frissonna, les élèves sonnaient des airs différents et terminaient les versets à des moments différents. Une vraie cacophonie !

C'était cela l'esprit de l'école mais ils auraient quand même pu faire une meilleure chanson.

« **Ah la musique**, dit Dumbledore en s'essuyant les yeux, **une magie au-delà de ce que nous faisons ici. Maintenant c'est l'heure d'aller au lit.** »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu se lever, Severus sembla partager avec Dumbledore, une conversation sans paroles. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et fondit sur lui :

« **Monsieur Jedusor, le proviseur voudrait avoir un mot avec vous dans son bureau**. »

Harry acquiesça, résigné à son sort et pas du tout surpris. Il savait que Dumbledore voudrait lui parler tôt ou tard, son père le lui avait dit.

Il espérait juste que le vieil homme ne ferait pas quelque chose comme l'expulser, surtout depuis que le classement s'était si bien déroulé.

Harry fit signe à Draco de retourner au dortoir et se leva.

Il regarda dans la direction de Dumbledore dont les yeux bleus pétillèrent en retour.

Fin du chapitre 7

salut les gens!

désolé pour le retard beaucoup de travail cette année j'ai le brevet!

Titesacra


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Directeur Dumbledore.

« **Monsieur Jedusor**. »commença Dumbledore d'un ton légèrement troublé, il fouillât dans un tiroirs, en tirants un sac de bonbons au citron et proposant à Harry d'en prendre un.

« **Directeur Dumbledore**. »répondit Harry calmement, heureux d'être la cause d'un tel trouble. Il croisa les mains sur ses genoux et plâtra une expression-mi-agréable sur son visage. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il était poli mais décida que c'était mieux que la grossièreté.

« **C'est un…honneur de vous rencontrer après avoir entendu autant de chose a votre sujet**. » Harry souri largement montrant ses dents.

Harry était actuellement assis devant le bureau de directeur, dans un grand fauteuil confortable. Les professeurs Mcgonagall, Flitwick et rogue étaient aussi entassés dans le bureau, debout côte à côte autour des piles de livres, de papiers et d'objets qu'il ne pouvait même pas nommé.

Mcgonagall semblait de loin la plus hostile. Elle regardait Harry fixement comme s'il était un animal sauvage qui pouvait attaquer à tout moment. Il remarqua que sa mains était proche de sa baguette prête à la saisir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Ses yeux scintillaient d'une émotions inidentifiable. La haine peut-être ou la peur? Son père lui avait peut-être fait quelque chose d'horrible?

Probablement, son père avait fait quelque chose d'horrible à presque tous le monde sorcier dans sa vie.

En attendent, le petit corps du professeur Filius Flitwick tremblait incontrôlablement. Pour arriver à la hauteur des deux autres professeurs, il avait du monter sur une chaise en bois, de laquelle il était tombé à deux reprises déjà atterrissant sur le sol avec un doux martèlement.

Contrairement à Mcgonagall, il préférait éviter le contact visuel à tout prix préférant alterner entre regarder le sol et Dumbledore.

Severus Rogue semblait être la seule personne ne montrant aucun sentiment à son égard.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait ou n'avais pas dit à Dumbledore pendant toute ces années mais apparemment, son existence faisait de la deuxième catégorie.

Il se demanda fugacement comment il allait expliquer ça et garder la confiance de Dumbledore.

Mais l'homme ne pouvait pas avoir été un espions depuis plus de vingt ans s'il n'était pas doué. C'était évident qu'il avait quelque chose à l'esprit.

Albus Dumbledore, l'extraordinaire homme de la lumière semblait quelque peu désarçonné mais il était autrement illisible. Aucune émotions sur son visage autre que le choc.

Pour Harry, il ressemblait plutôt à un vieux inoffensif, Sa peau était ridée, ses cheveux argents et si ses robes étaient une indication, un peu sénile.

Harry n'était pas un expert en mode ni la personne la plus créative mais même lui savait que pas une seule des sept couleurs que comportait sa robe n'allait avec une des autres.

Les motifs ne pouvaient pas être regarder sans ressentir une crise de vertige.

Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer comment son père avait pu ne serai-ce qu'une seconde avoir eu peur de lui. Peut-être était-il plus intimidant dans les années quarante?

« **Vous nous avez causé un grand choc Mr Jedusor. **»dit Dumbledore en le scrutant au dessus de ses lunettes en demi lune. Harry du admettre que son regard était perçant, une sensation plutôt désagréable. Peut-être que Draco avait raison quand il disait que Dumbledore portait un masque? Ce serait vraiment intelligent de faire en sorte que les gens autour de vous baisse leur garde, que la bonté et la sénilité ne soit qu'une façade extérieur.

La sous-estimation était la meilleure des armes que l'on pouvait avoir non?

« **Pour ma part, je ne savais pas que Lord Voldemort avait un fils, je pense que je devrais regarder de plus prés le livre contenant les noms de nos futurs élèves mais nous n'avions rien cette année qui ne l'exigeait de le faire de sorte que les lettres ont toutes étaient écrites et envoyées automatiquement. J'ai pensé que je n'avais aucune raison. **» gloussa-t-il.

Harry plissa les lèvres, et se demanda un moment s'il devait jouer l'idiot. Jedusor n'était pas un nom commun mais il n'était pas inconnu et très certainement Moldu. Il pouvait prétendre être un né-moldu, qu'il ne savait pas qui était cette personne Voldemort ou de se dont-ils parlaient et qu'il avait très peur, était intimidé et ne demandait qu'à retrouver sa salle commune.

Mais ils ne le croirait probablement pas.

« **Vous ne saviez pas, vraiment? **, demanda-t-il laçant ses doigts, **Eh bien je suppose qu'il avait des raisons de garder mon existence**

**secrete.** »

_Probablement inquiet que vous et votre ordre aussi saint aller me faire quelque chose. _Ajouta-il silencieusement.

A vrai dire, il n'était pas très familier avec l'ordre du phénix mais il en avait entendu parler plus d'une fois. Dumbledore le dirigeait apparemment, Severus avait réussit à adhérer au club (le faisant ainsi l'espions le plus important et apprécié de Voldemort) et tout était tenu secret.

Mais le but de l'organisation était très claire, la défaite de Lord Voldemort et de ses mangemorts.

Dumbledore le regardait encore de ses yeux perçants « **Vous le…favorisez n'est-ce pas? **»

**« Comme je l'ai dit**. »

**« Vous seriez né en 1980? 1979? **»

« **Juillet 1980. **»

« **En plein milieu de la guerre**. »

« **Je ne sais pas **» répondit Harry, en fait il le savait. 1980 était l'année où la torture avait été légaliser pour les aurors pendant les interrogatoires des mangemorts, Comme les impardonnables. C'étaient un des divers scandales fait par les deux partie qui avaient fait s'aggraver les choses. Peut-être en guise de représailles, les mangemorts avaient tués des familles entières appartenant au ministère de la magie et avaient ensuite démissionnés, laissant le ministère dans un état de grand bouleversement pendant lequel les politiciens se bâtèrent pour le pouvoir.

Et ceci était seulement ce qu'il avait appris des livres d'histoires. Les récits de guerre de Bellatrix, extrêmement graphique, qu'elle aimait raconter lui coupait souvent l'appétit.

« **Tom ne semble pas être du type paternel si je me souviens bien. **»

« **Vraiment ? **, Harry feint l'étonnement mais décida que Dumbledore venait de faire l'euphémisme de l'année, **Je n'aurai jamais pensé. Je veux dire, un seigneur des ténèbres méchants et horrible dit être le type-non-paternel **? »

« **Qui est votre mère! **» lâcha Mcgonagall, manifestement contrariée. Harry remarqua que sa baguette était maintenant dans sa main, et que si elle la serrait ne serait-ce qu'un peut plus fort, elle risquait de craquer.

« **Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas, elle est morte quand j'était petit**. » La dernière partie était vrai mais il se souvenais que le nom de sa mère était Lily ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle était une Griffondor ainsi qu'une sang de bourbe. Mais qui avait vraiment besoin de savoir ça?

« **Morte ou été tuée**? » murmura Mcgonagall.

Harry lui tira un regard noir. « **Je ne suis pas vraiment certain. Mais vous savez, nous étions au cœur de la bataille après tout. Il se peut qu'un auror l'ai torturée à mort pendant un interrogatoire.** »

Il se tourna vers le directeur. « **Autant que j'aime vous parler proviseur, demain est une grosse journée étant le premier jour de classe. J'aimerai avoir un peu de repos**, Harry jeta un regard à Mcgonagall puis se tourna ostensiblement vers sa baguette, **Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour pouvoir tuer l'ensemble des étudiants, comme cela semble être la mission de mon seigneur sombre.** »

Elle rangea rapidement sa baguette et eue la décence d'avoir l'air un peu inconfortable.

Dumbledore agita sa main d'un geste dédaigneux. « **Le professeur Rogue vous emmènera à votre salle commune, Je suis sûr que le jeune monsieur Malefoy vous aura garder un lit. **»

Soulagé, Harry commença à se lever mais alors Dumbledore sembla remarquer quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu précédemment.

« **Encore une question monsieur Jedusor, où avait vous eu cette cicatrice ? **»

Immédiatement savant à quoi il faisait allusions, Harry porta consciemment ses doigts à son front, effleurent la cicatrice en forme d'éclair s'y trouvant. Elle avait été gravé dans sa peau depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait se souvenir.

« **Je ne sais pas**, répondit-il franchement, **Je l'ai depuis aussi longtemps que je puisse me le rappeler. **» Il n'était même pas sûr si ça venait d'une blessure physique ou d'un sort. Harry n'avait jamais pensé à le demander à son père. Même si, rétrospectivement, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, un peu suspect, mais fit signe à Severus d'escorter Harry jusqu'au dortoirs.

Ils sont rapidement sortis sur l'escalier mouvant.

« **Est-il aussi séniles que le chois de ses vêtements ne le fait croire ? **» demanda Harry, après un long moment de silence.

« **Pas sénile**, déclara Severus, **juste un peu fou**. »

Fin du chapitre.


	9. Chapter 9: le mystère de Gringott

_hello tout le monde je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. désolé pour l'absence. Je remercie tout le monde pour leur review.__**  
><strong>_

_Disclaimer: Cette fic ne mappartient pas tout est à jkr à part l'histoire qui est à snarryvader81  
><em>

_Bonne lecture à tous ^_^  
><em>

_**Chapitre 9: Le mystère de Gringott**_

Harry et Draco étaient assis côte à côte au premier rang de la salle de potion.(Du côté serpentard évidemment,).Il était assez tôt dans leur tout premier jour de classe et ils avaient seulement eut métamorphose. McGonagall n'était pas quelqu'un de plaisant mais Harry devait bien l'admettre, la regarder se transformer en chat et de nouveau en humaine pour ensuite la voir changer tout un tas d'objet en autre chose de complètement différent était impressionnant.

Après être sortit,ils s'étaient dirigés ver les cachots, le territoire des serpentard et ont regardés, heureux, les gryffondor devenir nerveux, se murmurants les rumeurs sur le professeur snape, et les histoires d'horreur racontés par leurs frères et sœur plus vieux.

Harry et Draco ont tous les deux souris quand la porte de la salle c'est soudainement ouverte, frappant le mur avec un bong retentissant et faisant sursauter la plupart des gryffondor. Professeur snape est apparu, sa robe tourbillonnant derrière lui. Un gros chien noir et blanc , les oreilles alerte et les yeux gris le suivait de prés, reniflant le sol et remuant doucement la queue.

Professeur snape s'appuya contre son bureau, arrivant à avoir l'air intimidant sans avoir fait un seul mouvement. Le chien aux yeux gris se promenait autour de la salle, évitant le côté des gryffondor après que plusieurs des filles aient essayée de le caresser.

**«****Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions»**, dit le professeur aux yeux noirs sérieusement, sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure mais toute la classe pouvait l'entendre. Les gryffondor avaient l'air intimidés, tandis que les serpentard écoutaient attentivement, complètement calmes. Aussi stricte qu'il était, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il favorisait sa propre maison et ne prenait jamais de points au serpentards, peu importe si leurs potions étaient mauvaises. D'un autre côtés, c'était feu vert sur les griffondor ,qui quand dans les cachots, étaient régulièrement insultés, rabaissés et sévèrement punis pour chaque erreurs. **«je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours .»**

La plupart des gryffondor échangèrent des regards perplexes, mais Harry eu l'impression qu'Hermione Granger aurait aimée ce discours si elle avait été présente.

Soudainement, Snape posa une question à un gryffondor malchanceux répondant au nom de Dean Thomas: «** Mr Thomas qu'obtiendrais-je si j'ajoutais une racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?»**

Le gryffondor resta choqué une minute avant de balbutié «**J..Je ne sais pas monsieur.**

**-«hmm, il semble que la bravoure n'est pas égale à l'intelligence.»**

Les serpentard ricanèrent ce qui leurs valurent les regards noirs des gryffondor.

-«**Weasley!**» Tonna Snape

un garçon aux cheveux roux déglutit est dit: « **o..oui professeur ?**»

-«**Si je vous demandais de me trouver un bézoard ou iriez vous chercher ?»**

Le garçon sembla chercher ses mots jusqu'à ce que Snape tape du pied au sol, impatient.

-«**J..Je ne suis pas sûr**.» fut l'éventuel réponse de Weasley.

**-«Bien,bien,bien il semble que l'ignorance soit une tendance ici. Quelle est la différence , Patil, entre le napel et le tue-loup?» **

Parvati Patil était une autre gryffondor . Elle mordit ses lèvres une seconde avant de bégayée:

«J**e ne suis pas sûre de la différence, monsieur.» **

**«tss tss tss est-ce que quelqu'un connaît la réponse à mes questions?» **dit Snape.

Harry jeta un regard à Draco , souriant. Son bras trouva son chemin verticalement et Draco roula des yeux.

-«**Oui monsieur Jedusor**? »

-«**une racine d'asphodèle en poudre ajouté à de l'armoise donne une potion de sommeil si puissante qu'elle est aussi connu comme la goute du mort vivant, un bézoard est une pierre qu'on peut trouvé dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et qui vous sauvera de la plupart des poisons. ****Le napel et le tue-loup sont la même plante aussi connu sous le nom l'aconit.»**

**«Très bien. Trente points à serpentard pour avoir pris le temps d'ouvrir un livre.»**

Comme une réflexion d'après coup, Snape regarda dédaigneusement autour de lui. **«Eh bien pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en train de noter?»**

Tout le monde se dépêcha de prendre une plume et un parchemin.

* * *

><p><strong>«Leçons de vol avec les griffondor , oh joie!» murmura Draco «Je pense que j'aurai préféré les pouffsoufle.»<strong>

Harry regarda brusquement Draco «**c'est un jour à marquer, Draco Lucius Malfoy, extraordinaire sang pur, fierté de la maison serpentard , veut avoir classe avec les pouffsoufle.**»

«**Positionnez votre main droite au-dessus de votre balai**, cria madame bibine leur professeur au-dessus de leurs murmurs, **et dites Debout**.»

Harry positionna sa main au dessus de son balai et dit «**Debout!**» Le vieux balai de l'école sauta immédiatement dans sa main après seulement quelques secondes d'hésitations.

Celui de Draco montant a mis chemin vers sa main puis retomba vers le sol. Celui de pansy s'est contenté de rouler par terre tandis que le balai de Blaise Zabini s'éleva de quelques centimètres.

Les balais des gryffondor eurent des réactions similaires.

Madame bibine leur montra comment monter sur leur balai pour ne pas qu'ils tombent et ne rencontre la mort. Elle commença par marcher entre les rangs pour corriger leur façon de les tenir. Harry ne pu retenir un son rictus quand elle dit a Draco qu'il ne le tenait pas bien depuis des années.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

«**Bien quand j'aurai sifflée, vous vous envolerez **, leur dit-elle, **vous vous élèverez de quelques mètres avant de retourner au sol an vous penchant doucement en avant. A mon coup de sifflet trois-deux-un ...**» le sifflement retentit dans la cour, Harry et Draco s'envolèrent en donnant un grand coup sur le sol comme la plupart des serpentard et gryffondor.

Une serpentard infortunée, daphné Greengrass , n'eut malheureusement pas la même chance. La pauvre fille s'éleva en l'air ne contrôlant plus son balai.

«**Reviens là, fille**» cria Madame Bibine en tendant les bras vers elle.

Soudainement le balai se mit a bouger dans tous les sens, il se pencha, se courba et tourna. Harry l'admira de ne pas être malade et en vomir. Finalement, le balai s'arrêta, envoyant Daphné sur le sol après un vol plané. Elle entra en collision en un grand crack. Madame Bibine alla vers elle et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un bras cassé. Le professeur aux yeux gris emmena la serpentarde a l'infirmerie.

A peine quelques secondes après, ils se retournèrent en entendant un gryffondor rire.

«**Avez-vous vu son visage? Le bébé. Où était sa ruse et son ambition maintenant ? **»

«**Tais-toi!** » s'écria Harry.

«**Oh et qui peux tu être **? »un roux, Weasley demanda «** sûrement un gosse de mangemort je pari , vu que t'as l'air d'être le laquai de Malfoy**. »

Harry s'indigna: «**Mon nom est Harry Jedusor. J'allais te demander qui tu es mais j'en ai pas besoin, des cheveux roux des vêtement de seconde main ; tu dois être un Weasley mais lequel es tu? Après tous les Weasley ont plus d'enfant qu'ils ne peuvent en nourrir . Vous êtes combien au total douze? Quinze peut-être?** »

Le visage de Weasley se mit à rougir jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la couleur de ses cheveux dans sa colère. «**Au moins je suis un sang-pur**, lui dit Weasley, j**e ne reconnaît pas ton nom, ton père doit être un moldu.» **

Harry était sûr qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi insulté et en colère de toute sa vie et le reste des serpentards avait l'air aussi insultés que lui.

Harry essaya de cacher sa rage et a la place leva un sourcil «**Oh qu'est-ce? Un Weasley qui se vente d'être un sang-pur . Je le crois pas, tes parents doivent avoir honte . Quoique … ils ont tellement d'enfants qu'ils doivent perdre la trace parfois. De ce que j'ai entendu, ils ne peuvent même pas acheter de nouvelle affaires d'école. Tu as la vieille baguette de ton frère, les robes d'un autres de tes frères et même le vieux rats d' encore un autre de tes frères. Mes bottes valent probablement plus que ta maison . »**

Ronald ne répondit pas mais le rougissement de son visage parlait pour lui.

-«**Quoi, **poussa Harry, **embarrassé de ne pas avoir une noise a ton nom? »**

Ron jeta un regard a crabbe et goyle, tous les deux étaient positionnés de chaque coté d' Harry et Draco: «**Je pari que tu ne parlerais pas autant si tes garde du corps n'étaient pas là.** »

Harry renifla, méprisant. «**je te prend quand tu veux. Que dis-tu de ce soir? Duel sorcier. Baguette uniquement- pas de contact. Draco sera mon second. Qui sera le tient? Où n'y as-t-il aucun volontaire car ils ne veulent pas se battre contre l'équipe gagnante?** »

-«**Je suis son second !**» Grogna Seamus Finnigan.

-«**Bien, ce soir, minuit à la salle des trophée. La porte n'est jamais fermée.** »

-«**T'as intérêt de venir!** » Siffla Seamus.

-« **Oh on va venir, j'espère juste que vous n'allez pas repartir à la dernière minute. Il est temps de démontrer la bravoure des gryffondors**.»

Les garçons se sont lancés des regard tueur jusqu'à l'arrivée de Madame Bibine.

* * *

><p>Harry bougeait impatiemment sur ses pied avant de pencher à l'oreille de Draco et de dire: « <strong>Je pensais que le cour de soin aux creatures magique était une option et commençait en troisième année<strong>. »

«**Non les gouverneurs ont changés ça l'année dernière. Père n'a pas dit pourquoi mais maintenant c'est obligatoire et à partir de la première année.**»

Harry roula des yeux, dégouté.

«**Ce n'est pas si mal Harry**.» Dit Hermione Granger. Les serdaigle avaient soins aux créatures magique avec les serpentard au lieu des pouffsoufle et Harry ne savais pas pourquoi.

Il devaient penser que si les gryffondor et les serpentard étaient systématiquement ensembles, ils se battraient sans cesse et n'apprendraient rien.

«**J'ai lu mon livre de cour et ça semble facile.**» continua-t-elle avec impatiente.

«**Je sais que c'est facile mais...**»

«**Monsieur Jedusor! **»dit une voix forte. Harry se tourna vers Hagrid avec un regard blasé.

Pour dire vrai, c'était surprenant de voir que Hagrid était un professeur mais il supposait qu'on avait pas besoin de beaucoup de cerveau pour parler d'animaux toute la journée.

«**Oui professeur?** » demanda Harry consciencieusement.

«**arête d'parler et fait attention. Puisqu'tu sembles en savoir tel'ment sur les animaux dit moi ce qu'est un hippogriffe**.»

«**Un hippogriffe monsieur, est un animal avec un corps de cheval et une tête d'oiseau . Ils ont des ailes recouverte de plume qui mesurent a peu prés 9 mètres et ils pèsent un peu moins d'une tonne. Ils sont vraiment susceptibles et demande le respect. Pour les approcher il faut s'incliner devant eux en les regardant dans les yeux.**» Pratiquement tout le monde sorcier savait ce qu'était un hippogriffe ; pou son sixième anniversaire, il avait essayé de convaincre Bellatrix de lui offrir un hippogriffe mais son père avait dit que c'était absurde.

Hagrid émit un bruit mécontent et Harry pensa que s'il avait voulu qu'il ne sache pas la réponse il aurait fallu demandé quelque chose de plus difficile.

«**Dix points d'moins pour serpentard Jedusor, pour avoir parler en classe et une heure d'colle 'vec le prof'seur Snape.**»

Harry sembla vouloir faire une remarque mais se ravisa ça lui ferait seulement perdre plus de points. La confrontation mis quelque chose au clair_ Rubeus Hagrid le détestait et la question était pourquoi?

* * *

><p>«<strong>C'est quoi son problème ?<strong>» sortit Harry quant lui et Draco s'assirent à table pour le déjeuner.

Draco haussa les épaules «**Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que le seigneur des ténèbres lui a fait quelque chose. Qui sais qui ton père met en colère? Regarde McGonagall par merlin !** »

Harry plissa les lèvres, il devait écrire à son père à propos d'Hagrid. McGonagall le haïssait mais de toute façon elle détestait tous les serpentards. Hagrid, quand à lui, était gentil avec tout le monde sauf avec lui.

«**Hey, les gars.**» Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule à la brunette souriante en rougissant, hésitante.

«**Hermione ne devrais-tu pas être à la table des serdaigles ?** »

«**Ouais **» Commença-t-elle jetant un regard vers les serdaigle. «**mais je pensais que comme il n'y avait pas de règles contre... j'aimerai manger avec vous ici, si tu es d'accord bien sur.** » Ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Harry se décala et lui fit une place. Hermione s'assit sans un mot l'air soulagée.

«**Qu'est-ce vous disiez à propos de ce professeur, Hagrid ? **» Demanda-t-elle après un moment de maladresse regardant les gens à la table. « **Vous ne faisiez pas grand-chose à part parler**. »

Harry acquiesça sinistrement.

«**Il ne t'as pas choisi pour...**» Hermione fut coupé par un bruit venant des airs, « **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** »

«**Le courrier est là!** » Dir Draco excité.

Des tonnes de chouettes et hiboux volaient dans la grande salle, lâchant des paquet et des lettres en passant. Un hiboux fauve très soigné déposa un paquet devant Draco. La seconde d'après, un hiboux noir charbon déposa une lettre sur les genoux d'Harry avec le dernier exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier.

Harry ouvrit la lettre en premier.

_Harry, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais été répartit dans la maison serpentard, cette nouvelle me soulage bien que je m'en doutais. Un de mes espions m'a reporté que le vieux directeur t'avais interrogé. J'espère que tu n'était pas trop intimidé. Il se fait passer pour un vieux fou senile mais je t'assure qu'il ne l'est pas. Soit prudent quand il est autour et assure toi qu'il n'obtienne pas d'avantage contre toi. Mon espions m'a aussi dit que tu as tout très bien géré- le voyage en train, le tri, et l'interrogatoire._

_D'un autre côté, il m'a informé que tu t'étais associé à une fille sang-de-bourbe de serdaigle. Pourquoi as-tu fait une telle chose? Qu'est-ce que ça va être après? Un gryffondor? Un pouffsoufles? Un moldu? Reste loin d'elle._

_Autre que ça je suis content de toi. Je t'envoie Nagini pour savoir comment tu vas dans quelques jours. On se voit à Noël et s'il-te-plait brûle cette lettre aussi tôt que possible._

_Ton père._

Harry roula des yeux.

«**Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?** »

«**Non, juste mon père étant mon père.**» Harry mis soigneusement la lettre au fond de sa poche et commença à déchirer l'emballage brun de son paquet.

«**Qu'est-ce que c'est** ? » demanda Draco en lisant sa longue lettre qui ,Harry en était sûr, venait de sa mère. Lucius Malfoy n'a d'habitude pas grand-chose a dira a son fils comparé à Narcissa qui passait son temps à le faire.

Harry sortit le miroir de son paquet, il était très simple, avec un simple cadre en argent.

«**Est-ce qu'il essaye de te dire de faire attention a ton hygiène personnel ?** » Dit Draco, perplexe.

Harry secoua la tête en voyant une image apparaître dans la glace, c'était Ron Weasley , assis à la table de gryffondor, parlant avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan en enfournant une tonne de nourriture dans sa bouche. Harry lança un regard vers la table des gryffondor et c'était sûr , Ronald était là, parlant avec les deux autres garçons.

« **C'est une glace-à-l'ennemi je pense. J'en ai entendu parlé. Ca montre ce que font tes ennemis**. » Harry regarda le miroir puis de nouveau Weasley. Il plissa les yeux et discrètement, il sortit sa baguette et murmura: «**Pilo**.»

Des rires commencèrent à être entendu . Le Weasley maintenant chauve rougit de colère, ses cheveux s'étalant sur le sol autour de la table gryffondor.

«**Ca lui apprendra de m'appeler un laquai. **» Marmonna Harry sous son souffle.

Hermione avala «**Harry..**»

«**Ca va repousser.**» répondit Harry nonchalant

«**Rappel moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère.** » murmura calmement Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules et déplia sa copie de la gazette du sorcier.

«**Oh !** » S'exclama Harry, surpris. «**C'est bizarre.** »

«**Quoi ?** » Dirent simultanément Draco et Hermione.

Harry tourna le journal vers eux.

_**CAMBRIOLAGE A GRINGOTT.**_

_L'enquête continue sur le cambriolage qui a eu lieu à Gringott le premier août? On pense que c'est le travail de plusieurs sorciers ou sorcières sombres inconnus. Aujourd'hui, les goblins de Gringott insistent que rien n'a été volé. La voute dans laquelle ils sont entrés avait été vidée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. «**Mais on ne va pas vous dire ce qu'il y avait dedans ainsi gardez vos nez dans vos affaires si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous**. » Dit un goblin porte parole cet après-midi  
><em>

Hermione sembla accepter ça et retourna à sa nourriture. Harry piqua ces patates avec sa fourchette, perdu dans ses pensée. Lui et son père était à Gringott le premier août. Est-ce que c'était intentionnel de son père `d'oublier' l'argent pour le shopping? Est-ce que c'était une excuse pour être dans la banque ce jour-là? Et pourquoi était-il si intéressé par Hagrid un simple gardien de terre et professeur minable de poudlard? Qu'est-ce que le géant à avoir avec tout ça? Dans quelle voute s'était-on introduit ?

Et plus important, Qui avait-il dans cette voute?

* * *

><p>fin de chapitre.<p>

Alors votre avis?


	10. Chapter 10 : Une retenue avec severus

Hello , ici un autre chapitre. bonne lecture a tous

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : Retenue avec Severus.<p>

Harry caressa la tête du chien noir et blanc et se décala dans son siège, mal à l'aise , se sentant un peu embarrassé.

«**Qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire pour avoir une retenue le premier jour, Harry?** » demanda Severus manifestement exaspéré.

Harry fronça les sourcils dangereusement. Il était actuellement en train de `servir' sa retenue assis à côté de Severus Snape dans ses appartements privés buvant une certaine sorte de thé et mangeant des biscuits. Sabine, le chien aux yeux gris était recroquevillé à ses pieds heureux,il leva les yeux vers lui suppliant pour un morceau de gateau.

«**Ce...Cet horrible professeur de soins aux créatures magiques - si on peut l'appeler `professeur' - Hagrid a pris dix points à serpentard et m'a doné une heure de colle juste parce que je parlais. Bien sûr pas avant d'essayer de m'embarrasser en voyant si j'étais aussi ignorant sur ce qu'est un putain d'hippogriffe. Évidemment je le savais mais il à quand même été un connard complet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me hait tant? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait autre chose que parler. Je n'étais même pas bruyant. Le faire remarquer était probablement plus distrayant. » **

Au moins, l'homme a été assez stupide pour l'envoyer chez quelqu'un qui ne le punira pas; à la place, sa première retenue n'était rien de plus qu'une heure à boire du thé.

«**Je suis sûr qu'il était juste énervé que tu ne fasses pas attention. **»murmura Severus mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux en le disant.

Severus peu importe le fait qu'il arrivait à tromper les gens (et il était vraiment bon), semblait ne pas pouvoir lui mentir sans que ça ne se voit. Harry plissa ses yeux vers Severus mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

Il y eu un silence pendant quelques minutes, maladroitement contenu avec leur thé jusqu'à ce que la suspicion refasse surface dans les pensée d'Harry.

«**Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'espionne ? **»

Severus posa sa tasse sur la table et commença à secouer la tête. « **Pourquoi est-ce que tu pense ...**»

«**Non. Dis-moi. Mon père a été gentil de m'informer dans une lettre que la fille sang-de-bourbe de serdaigle avec qui je traine n'est pas assez bien pour lecher mes bottes. Il est allé jusqu'à dire qu'il ne serai pas surpris de me voir m'associer avec des moldu et gryffondor prochainement. **»

«**Je suis le servant de ton père Harry.** » dit Severus presque avec regret. «**S'il me dit de t'espionner, je dois lui dire la vérité.** »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne pouvait pas se fâcher. Il n'arrivait pas à être fâcher contre Severus depuis qu'il était un petit garçon de 4 ans. Un gémissement tourna son attention vers Sabine qui était assise et tenait sa laisse entre ses dents. Sa queue noire s'agitant derrière elle.

Un petit sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Harry. «**Severus ? **»

«**hmm ?** » demanda-t-il en prenant sa tasse de thé et en la portant à ses lèvres.

«**C'est vraiment dommage que j'ai perdu dix points. Ca pourrait empêcher serpentard de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons à la fin de l'année n'est-ce pas ? **»

Severus sirota son thé et haussa les épaules. « **Je ne pense pas que dix points puisse avoir un effet sur le long terme...** »

«**On peur perdre**. » interrompit Harry. «**on pourrait casser notre longue serie de victoire. Imagine si **

**gryffondor gagne, ce serait la honte ! »**

**«On pourrait. » **Dit Severus soigneusement mais sincèrement ne voyant clairement pas où Harry voulait en venir.

« **Et pauvre Sabine, un si grand chien, elle a besoin d'exercice, elle devient un peu grosse.** »

Severus regarda de Sabine à Harry pendant quelques secondes avant que la comprehension ne prenne place dans ses yeux.

«**Oh! Évidemment. Mr Jedusor votre tache pour cette retenue est de prendre Sabine pour faire une longue, très longue promenade**. »

Harry souris. «**Oui professeur**. »

«**Bien. Et dix points à serpentard pour avoir... aidé votre directeur de maison. **»

Se levant, Harry attacha la laisse au collier de cuire noir de Sabine et la sortit de la pièce, ses pattes se frottants les unes contre les autres et ses griffes claquant sur le sol de pierre. Les bruits commençant à se fondre dans le silence.

Severus le suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit loin et finalement murmura: « **Je suis le servant de ton père Harry mais je suis avec toi**. »

fin de chapitre


	11. Chapter 11: Une discussion avec nagini

**Chapitre11 : Une discussion avec Nagini.**

Harry regarda le chien noir et blanc courir autour du terrain de Quidditch, courant en cercle après sa queue pour ensuite trébucher sur ses pattes. Il soupira et se laissa glisser sur l'herbe, croisant les jambes. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se fatiguer. Elle n'était pas vraiment grosse, juste grande et avec de larges os. Il ne savait de quelle race elle était, mais elle était très active, presque hyperactive. Quand elle est enfermée trop longtemps, elle avait tendance à détruire les choses et quand elle était dehors trop vive et excitée.

Gardant un œil sur elle, Harry laissa son esprit dériver vers le mystère de Gringott. Ca l'aiderai vraiment de savoir dans quelle voute on s'était introduit et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'Hagrid avait à voir avec tout ça, ou pourquoi ça intéressait son père ou encore si Dumbledore était impliqué.

Mais à ça, il se souvint soudainement de quelque chose. Il imagina que ça fit un click dans sa tête. Dumbledore_._

Il se souvint des mots de Dumbledore au festin de début d'année._ Et finalement, je dois vous dire que cette année, l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est interdit. A moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances._

Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence que Hagrid, le laquais de Dumbledore, soit à Gringott plus tôt le jour où il y eu le cambriolage. Non, non ce n'était pas une coïncidence_,_ il en était sûr. Il avait aussi commencé à se douter que son père était responsable de la tentative de vol. Comme il était là ce jour précis et qu'ils avaient vu Hagrid vider le coffre il n'aurait eu aucune raison de perdre du temps et de l'argent à essayer de s'introduire dans un des endroits les plus sûr au monde. Évidemment, cela amena la question de qui d'autre avait assez de ressources pour le faire et qu'était cette chose que tout le monde voulait voler.

Mais ça fit également apparaitre un autre dilemme pour Harry. Il était certain que quoique ce soit, c'était à Poudlard dans le couloir interdit et maintenant il devait trouver le moyen de s'introduire dans cette partie du château sans être vu. Et il se demanda, ce qu'il pouvait y avoir qui lui vaudrait peut-être une mort extrêmement douloureuse?

**_*Bonjour, enfant !*_**

Harry fit un bond de 3 kilomètres quand il entendit le sifflement, puis se calma quand il reconnut la voix familière.

**_*Nagini* _**siffla Harry sèchement ***_Dois-tu te faufiler comme ça derrière moi?*_**

****Le grand serpent noir siffla dans une parodie de rire, se roulant sur elle-même et levant la tête. ***_Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensée mon cher enfant, sur quoi es-tu si concentré?*_**

***_Rien d'important _**Mentit-il **_L'école, les devoirs, la vengeance sur les gens qui m'ont mis en colère. Ce genre de chose.*_**

La langue du serpent sortit de sa bouche.* **_Tu sens le chien Harry*._**

Harry acquiesça en direction de Sabine, qui avait trouvé son chemin dans les gradins et qui marchait maintenant entre les rangs.* **_Sabine, le chien de Severus. Je le promène pour récupérer des points.*_**

***_Points? Tu en as déjà perdus?*_**demanda nagini.

***_Le terrible professeur de soins aux créatures magique, Hagrid, pensait apparemment que je parlais trop. Dix points et une retenue avec Severus.*_**

***_Hagrid, Rubéus Hagrid ?* _**Questionna-t-elle fortement se serrant un peu plus sur elle-même.

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent.* **_Oui, tu le connais?*_**

***_J'ai entendu parler de lui, oui*. _**Répondit-elle soigneusement.

**_*Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me déteste? Tu le sais ?*_**

****Nagini ignora ses questions. ***_J'ai entendu d'un de tes camarades serpent, Montague, à propos de cet incident avec le gosse Weasley dans la grande salle.*_**

***_C'est un connard, plus qu'un connard. Il m'a appelé un laquais, un laquais! Et il m'a provoqué en duel. Les nerfs!*_**S'eclama Harry.

**_*Et tu as accepté?*_**

**_*Évidemment non, Nagini, tu me connais mieux que ça.*_**

Si Nagini avait des sourcils, elle en aurait levé un en signe de scepticisme mais elle décida de ne pas commenter. Et se mit à regarder le chien à distance à la place. Finalement, elle parla.

**_*Ton père m'a aussi dit de te rappeler de rester loin de cette fille sang-de-bourbe. C'est vraiment inapproprié pour toi d'être autour d'elle.*_**

Harry lui lança un regard noir. ***_Dit à mon hypocrite de père que je pense qu'elle pourrait être un bon ajout pour les mangemorts dans le futur. Elle est puissante et intéressée par les arts sombres. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était une putain de Gryffondor, pas comme ma mère, qu'il a mis enceinte.*_**

Nagini l'interrompit calmement ***_Tu devrais regarder ce fou de chien d'un peu plus près*._**

**_*Quoi?* _**Harry regarda vers Sabine et il fut sur ses talons en un éclair «Sabine, arrête d'essayer de manger miss teigne.

Fin de chapitre11


	12. Chapter 12: derrière la porte fermée

Hello people, bon je poste un autre chapitre pour me faire pardonner .j'ai eu beaucoup de bouleau avec le lycée et j'avoue, un peu la flemme. Bref un autre chapitre sera sûrement posté dans la semaine. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12: Dernière la porte fermée.<p>

L'horloge avait sonné 11 heures 30 quand Harry et Draco se faufilèrent hors de leur salle commune.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir quand ils entendirent: « **Je ne peux pas croire que vous allez faire ça, Harry. **»

-«**Toi!** » Grogna Draco, « **reste en dehors de ça, sang-de-bourbe, et retourne au lit.** »

Hermione devait avoir trouvée ce que voulait dire sang-de-bourbe car elle l'air de vouloir de jeter un sort à Draco.

-« **Je pourrais le dire à Rusard, tu sais, il mettrait un terme à tout ça**. »

-« **Petite sang-de-bourbe je-sais-to...**»

-« **Calme-toi Draco**. » Déclara Harry fortement même si lui aussi était ennuyé qu'elle se mêle de ça.

Ils ne pouvaient pas commencer à se battre au milieu du couloir ça attirerait l'attention de miss teigne. «** Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censée être endormie dans la tour serdaigle? Ou être en train d'étudier ? J'ai entendu dire que la bibliothèque avait un nouveau livre, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas le lire ?** »

-« **Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire quelque chose comme ça ! **» S'exclama Hermione. « **Vous pourriez faire perdre plein de points à serpentard.** »

-« **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?** » Lâcha Draco. «**Tu n'es pas une serpentard mais tu pourrais finir par faire perdre des points à serdaigle si tu ne retourne pas dans ton dortoir.** »

-« **Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr de comment tu as su à propos de ça mais si tu veux venir avec nous, tu peux. Si tu es seulement ici pour nous gêner s'il te plaît retourne à la tour serdaigle. Maintenant nous avons besoin d'y aller avant que l'on ne soit en retard.** » Avec ses mots, Harry et Draco marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Hermione souffla avec indignation avant de partir après les garçons. Tous les trois marchèrent dans un silence tendu jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au grand hall, là où était l'escalier menant au troisième étage. Harry s'arrêta soudainement.

« **Vous avez entendu ça ?** »

Draco et Hermione cessèrent de respirer au même moment, écoutant attentivement. Effectivement, il y avait un petit bruit dans le couloir.

«**Miss teigne ?** » Respira Hermione.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. « **Non.**» Le serpentard aux cheveux noirs fit quelques pas en avant et poussa quelque chose qui était étendu sur le sol. « **Hé, réveilles-toi. Euh... Pouffsoufle, debout !**» La chose qui s'avérait être le garçon grassouillet qui avait perdu son crapaud dans le poudlard express se réveilla soudainement. «**Oh dieu merci. Vous m'avez trouvé.** » Clignant des yeux vers eux.

«** J'ai oublié le mot de passe...** » Continua-t-il avant de se rendre compte qui l'avait trouvé. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement. «**Oh, euh, moi, je.** »

«**Peur des serpentard? » **Murmura Draco, agacé.

Le garçon hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Draco leva les yeux.

«**J'ai o..oublié le mot de passe. **»

«**Nous n'avons pas le mot de passe des pouffsoufles désolé.** »Dit Harry. « **Et nous sommes attendus quelque part. J'espère que tu vas bientôt t'en souvenir.**»

«**Non, ne me quittez pas!**» Le garçon fut sur ses pieds en clin d'œil. « **S'il vous plaît, le baron sanglant est déjà passé par là deux fois et j'ai peur que s'il me voit ...**»

«**Bien.**» Dit Harry, serrant les poings. Son premier vrai duel, et il ne pouvait pas arriver à l'heure à cause de ces idiots. «**Mais laisse-moi te dire, pouffsoufle, on va à un duel**.»

«**Un duel ?**» Demanda Neville, les yeux grands ouverts.

«**Un de trucs où on se lance des sorts les uns contre les autres. Et, si jamais tu racontes ça à quelqu'un, Je te ferais quelque chose de si terrible que même le baron sanglant ne le ferait pas.»**

Le garçon déglutit visiblement.

Draco regarda Hermione et le garçon. «**Si jamais on est pris à cause de vous, je vous lancerais la malédiction la plus sombre que je connaisse**. »

Le pouffsoufle gémit à nouveau mais Hermione ouvrit seulement la bouche, sûrement pour demander quel était le sort le plus sombre qu'il connaissait. Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse former les mots, Harry lui siffla d'être calme, ils ont tous commencé à monter les escaliers pour l'étage suivant. Après avoir trouvé leur chemin à travers une tonne de couloirs zigzaguant et semé Rusard et Miss teigne, ils sont arrivés au troisième étage et sont doucement entrés dans la salle des trophées. Finnigan et Weasley étaient tous les deux là.

«**Enfin ! **» claqua Weasley «**Je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas. **»

«**Quoi tu pensais qu'on allait se cacher dans l'ombre comme les sales serpentard que nous sommes ? Bien je dois vous dire que les serpentard ne sont pas des lâches. On est un peu en retard parce que ces deux ont décidé de s'incruster. **» Dit Harry en mentionnant Hermione et Neville.

« **Depuis quand est-ce que Neville Londubat traîne avec des serpentard ?**» Demanda Seamus, sceptique.

Harry lança un regard au pouffsoufle. « **Ah oui, tu ne m'a jamais dit ton nom. C'est Neville Londubat ?** » Il pensa vaguement reconnaître le nom de Londubat mais il n'était pas sûr.

Neville acquiesça.

«**Mon chat a attrapé ton crapaud.** »

«**Oh**.» Dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils, « **je me demandais d'où venaient les traces de dents.** »

« **Est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose ?** » demanda weasley avec impatiente.

Harry sortit sa baguette. « **Bien sûr ronnikins**. »

Le rouquin rougit d'embarras et de colère et sortit également sa baguette. Finnigan fit de même et se plaça à quelques pas derrière le roux. Hermione tira Neville hors de la ligne de feu et ils se dirigèrent vers un coin sombre derrière Harry. Draco, le second d'Harry, resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et recula de quelques pas.

« **Pourquoi y en a-t-il deux de chaque côté** ? » murmura Neville.

« **Le second est là au cas où le premier serait tué, je l'ai lu dans ****_Derrière les portes fermées, le duel comment régler un différend_****.** » dit-elle.

« **Tué ?** » dit Neville d'une voix rauque.

« **Maintenant** » commença weasley d'une voix très forte. «**On se met dos à dos on marche cinq pas, puis, sur le compte de trois, on se retourne et commence le duel. Pas de triche.** »

« **On ne trichera pas tant que tu ne triches pas.** » répliqua sèchement Harry.

Weasley lui lança un regard noir. « **Je suis un Gryffondor tu te rappelles ? Je n'utilise pas tous les moyens pour parvenir à mes fins.** »

« **Au moins, j'arrive à quelque chose**. » Murmura Harry.

« **Qui va compter ?** »

« **Moi !** » répondit rapidement Hermione.

Les deux Gryffondors la regardèrent méfiants. Elle roula des yeux. « **Comment puis-je tricher en disant simplement un, deux, trois ?** »

« **Bien **» dit sèchement weasley, «**commençons, on a déjà trop attendu**. »

Les quatre duellistes se retournèrent et firent cinq pas loin de l'autre.

Hermione commença à compter : « **un, deux, trois !** »

Harry se retourna et fut le plus rapide. « **Aguamenti !** »

De l'eau jaillit du bout de sa baguette et alla frapper weasley dans le visage. Le Gryffondor eut un cri étranglé et frotta ses yeux qui le piquaient.

Harry saisit l'occasion pour jeter un rapide « **Expelliarmus !** » La baguette du roux s'envola de sa main tandis que son corps fut projeté en arrière. Finnigan dut plonger au sol pour ne pas être écrasé par son compagnon de duel.

« **Accio baguette !** » appela Harry. Le vieux morceau de bois vola jusqu'à lui et Harry resta immobile quelques minutes faisant craquer ses articulations, regardant weasley, qui pour le moment, avait du mal à se remettre sur ses pieds. Finnigan semblait avoir tout oublié à propos du duel, préférant se cacher dans un coin de la salle.

« **Hmm**. » dit Harry, pensif, regardant toujours weasley, au sol. « **Tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide ?** » demanda-t-il poliment. Le serpentard leva sa baguette. **« Levicorpus** ! »

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent lorsque ses pieds commencèrent à monter vers sa tête, suivit de peu par le reste de son corps. Son ascension ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut près de toucher le plafond. Harry agita sa baguette et weasley se mit à tourner, doucement au début, puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne si vite que les enfants eurent le vertige rien qu'en le regardant.

« **Laisse-moi descendre !** » Cria weasley. Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix dans le hall les faisant se figer sur place.

« **Cherche ma douce, je peux les entendre, ils doivent se cacher dans un coin.** »

« C'est Rusard ! » siffla Hermione.

« **Bravo, mais quel idiot** !» dit sèchement Harry à Weasley, qui ne sembla pas l'entendre et continua à faire du bruit.

« **Chaque maison pour elle-même** ! » annonça Draco.

« **Et moi !** » cria weasley.

Harry leva les yeux et dit « **liberacorpus !** » et weasley tomba au sol avec un fort BAM.

Harry fit signe à Neville, Hermione et Draco de le suivre rapidement. Il pourrait jurer entendre le battement de cœur de ses camarades dans le silence complet du couloir. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où les deux Gryffondors avaient couru mais pour l'instant, c'était le moindre de ses soucis.

« **Ils doivent être quelque part par là ma belle**. » murmura amoureusement Rusard à son chat.

Harry fit silencieusement signe aux autres de le suivre dans un couloir aux murs bordé d'armures, Grimaçant à chacun des pas retentissants de Rusard.

Soudain, Neville laissa échapper un cri quand ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans le bas de sa robe et qu'il commença à tomber. Harry regarda, mortifié, le corps de Neville entrer en collision avec l'armure.

Comme au ralentit, elle chancela sur ses pieds, essayant de rester en équilibre. Harry ferma les yeux et déglutit, ça allait mal finir.

L'horrible bruit de claquement de l'armure s'écrasent sur le mur à ses côtés, aurait suffit pour réveiller l'école entière, y compris les Serpentards dans les cachots. Mais celui produit par cette armure s'écrasent contra l'autre à côté qui s'écrasa sur une autre armure et ainsi de suite fut pire et Harry pensa que toute la Grande Bretagne magique avait dû l'entendre.

« **Merde** » avant de crier. « **Courez !** »

Et courir, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait, ils ont couru comme si les chiens de l'enfer étaient à leur trousse. Aucun ne se retournèrent pour voir si Rusard ou miss teigne les suivait et aucun d'entre eux ne prêtèrent attention à où ils allaient, ils se contentaient de courir de couloirs en couloirs, montant des escaliers tournant à droite, à gauche. Finalement, ils n'eurent plus nulle part ou aller, ils étaient face à une porte fermée et verrouillée.

Harry sortit frénétiquement sa baguette et dit : « **Alohomora !** » Le verrou s'ouvrit et il tint la porte ouverte jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit rentré avant de doucement refermer la porte.

« **Tout le monde va bien ?** » Haleta Harry.

Tous les enfants hochèrent de la tête sans rien dire trop occupé à reprendre leur souffle pour parler.

Entre deux inspirations, Harry remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Ça ressemblait à un grognement plutôt dangereux, comme appartenant à j animal gigantesque. Une boule dans l'estomac, il leva lentement les yeux en direction du bruit et se figeât. Le regardant fixement étaient deux très grands yeux. Lentement il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'ils faisaient face à un énorme chien à trois têtes à l'air particulièrement vicieux.

À ce moment, Harry fit la seule chose a laquelle il put penser et cria pour alerter les autres de la menace avant d'ouvrir la porte et de courir comme il n'avait jamais couru avant même quelques minutes plus tôt s'éloignant de Rusard et miss teigne.

Les quatre fuirent vers les cachots, sautant des marches et claquants dans les murs dans les virages serrés. Harry cria le mot de passe au portrait de Serpentard et ils sont tous entré dans la salle commune puis dans les dortoirs. Harry dépassa l'entrée de sa chambre et du dérapé pour s'arrêter et retourné quelques mètres avant. Il cria le mot de passe et se précipita dans la pièce tout comme Hermione, Neville et Draco qui avaient réussi à garder le rythme et le suivre sans le perdre.

Le portrait se ferma de son propre gré et Harry sortit sa baguette et lança tout un tas de sort de protection. Quand il fut sûr que le monstrueux chien ne pourrait pas entrer, il se laissa glisser le long du mur, ses pensés étaient frénétiques, mais forte et claires, il savait maintenant ce qu'il y avait de dangereux dans le couloir du troisième étage. Une mort douloureuse, en effet.

« **À quoi pensaient-ils, garder un putain de chien à trois têtes dans une école pleine d'enfants**. » cria Draco, allant et venant entre lui et le lit d'Harry, se tordant les mains, respirant rapidement.

« **Il gardait une trappe**. » dit Hermione entre deux souffles. Elle s'effondra sur le lit à côté de Neville qui était en train d'hyperventiler. « **Je l'ai vue sous ses pattes**. »

Et sous cette trappe était ce qu'Hagrid avait pris à Gringott, Harry en était sûr.

fin du chapitre!


	13. Chapter 13: Impardonnable

Hello people! Comme promis je met un nouveau chapitre cette semaine. Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 13 : Impardonnable.

« **On tourne et on abaisse, rappelez-vous, tourne et abaisse**. »

Harry leva distraitement sa baguette, il n'avait pas besoin des instructions de flitwick. Il avait utilisé la baguette de son père pour faire le sortilège de lévitation plusieurs fois quand il était plus jeune, bien qu'il l'ait surveillé de prés, ne lui faisant pas confiance avec quelque chose d'aussi important pour lui.

« **Wingardium leviosa !** » s'écria-t-il en tournant puis abaissant sa baguette. La plume reposant sur le bureau en face de lui commença à léviter et planer au-dessus de leur tête.

« **Oh, b...bravo M .Jedusor**. » Bégaya flitwick, commencent presque à trembler. Harry trouvait amusant le fait que tous les professeurs sachant qu'il était le fils de voldemort ne pouvaient pas prononcer son nom sans bégayer ou trembler de peur.

Réussissant à maîtriser ses émotions, le professeur dit plus clairement : « **Regardez, à réussit.** »

Du côté de la salle des Gryffondors, Ron Weasley et Seamus Finnigan froncèrent les sourcils. Ils furent tous deux de très mauvaise humeur en sortant de la classe.

* * *

><p>Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Harry regardait les chauves-souris se poser sur les tables pour redécoller et voler dans toute la salle. La grande salle était ornée de citrouille, de bougie et de tous ce que Dumbledore pensait être une bonne décoration pour halloween.<p>

Il détestait Halloween. En fait, il avait toujours détesté halloween. Au début, il pensait que c'était un moyen qu'avaient les moldus pour se moquer des sorciers. Des sorcières avec d'énormes verrues sur le nez, n'importe quoi.

Et puis il y avait aussi...

« **Tu n'as pas l'air très joyeux aujourd'hui Harry.** » dit Pansy, mettant un bonbon dans sa bouche. Elle était assise à côté de Millicent Bulstrode qui avait le visage recouvert de chocolat.

Draco, Blaise et le reste des petits mangemorts flagorneurs acquiescèrent à ces mots.

« **Excuse-moi de ne pas être un modèle de joie** **et de lumière** » dit Harry sèchement. « **Ma mère a été tuée il y a dix ans le jour d'Halloween.** »

« **Oh**. » Pansy souhaita ne pas lui avoir parlé. Le reste des petits mangemorts trouvaient apparemment leur nourriture fascinante.

C'était pourquoi il haïssait Halloween, la plupart des enfants grandissait en pensant que leurs parents ne pouvaient rien faire de mal, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry, il savait que les choses que faisait son père étaient considérés comme immorales par la grande majorité des personnes. Il savait depuis tout petit que son père était un homme méchant et il pouvait accepter ça. Il n'était pas né du 'bon côté' et n'était pas supposé voir le mal dans les actions de son père.

Cependant, quand il avait sept ans, il avait accidentellement découvert que son père avait tué sa mère, merci à Bellatrix pour ça. Cela l'avait dérangé plus que tous les nombreux autres crimes qu'avait pu commettre son père. Il e savait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à y faire face.

Mais même si l'assassinat le dérangeait, il arrivait à le sortir de son esprit assez facilement. Sauf à Halloween. Il pensait à toutes les questions et insécurités qu'il avait à propos des actions 'justifiable' de son père.

Harry fut coupé de ses pensé par l'arrivée plutôt bruyante du professeur Quirrel, il entra en courant dans la grande salle en courant la porte claquant contre le mur derrière lui. L'homme était pale, limite verdâtre. Il avait l'air d'être pré à s'évanouir mais il réussit à atteindre le milieu de la salle avant de dire : « **Troll ! Un troll dans les cachots !** » S'écria-t-il puis après une pause, il reprit : « **Je voulais juste vous prévenir**. » Et avec ça, le pathétique professeur s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

Dès qu'il toucha terre, la grande salle devint hystérique. Harry ricana en regardant ses camarades paniquer alors qu'il restait assis tranquillement, continuant à manger son repas. Pas étonnant qu'aucun autre seigneur des ténèbres ne s'était fait connaitre depuis 1981 si tous ceux qui sortaient de poudlard étaient complètement incompétents en matière de créatures sombres.

Dumbledore réussit finalement à restituer le calme dans la salle.

« **Préfets, Menez vos maisons à leur dortoir immédiatement.** »

* * *

><p>« <strong>Comment est-ce qu'un troll a pu entrer ?<strong> » demanda Harry agacé tout en avançant élégamment à travers la foule qui s'était formée dans les couloirs, Draco essayant de le suivre tant bien que mal. Harry regarda un pouffsoufle confus qui s'était mis sur son chemin. « **Pousses toi !** » Grigna-t-il d'une voix basse. Le pauvre garçon gémit et couru dans l'autre sens.

« **Est-ce que les trolls ne sont pas censés être stupides ?** » poursuivit-il « **La seule chose à quoi ils pensent c'est la nourriture ! Si mon père n'arrive pas à entrer dans ce putain de château comment un troll avec le Q.I d'un vers à –t-il réussit ? **»

« **Peut-être que peeves la laisser entrer**. » Suggéra Draco, haussant les épaules. « **Pour faire une blague d'Halloween.** »

« **Je vais lui envoyer le baron sanglant si c'est lui qui l'a fait**. »

**« Eh ! Toi ! Jedusor !** » Harry jeta un regard noir en direction de Padma Patil qui se fraya un chemin entre deux filles de serdaigle pour se rendre à lui.

« **Est-ce que tu as vu Hermione, je ne la trouve pas et j'ai remarqué qu'elle passait du temps avec toi et Malfoy, tu ne saurais pas où elle est parce que...** »

« **Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le cours de soins aux créatures magique**. » a-t-il déclaré.

« **Oh.** » Son visage se décomposa. « **Merci quand même**. » La fille se retourna et alla demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

« **Je sais où elle est !** » dit une voix derrière eux. Harry se retourna pour se trouver face à face à Lavande Brown.

« **Où ?** » demanda-t-il

« **Toilettes des filles, Ron lui a dit quelque chose et elle est partie pleurer. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait rester seule.** »

« **Ce batard !** » marmonna Harry. «** Elle ne sait pas pour le troll n'est-ce pas ? **»

« **On s'en fiche !** » cria Draco, regardant nerveusement vers la grande salle. « **Ce n'est pas notre problème personnellement, je ne veux pas finir en nourriture pour troll. On devrait revenir au dortoir et attendre...** »

« **Weasley, de tous les gens ne devrait pas pouvoir insulter une de mes... connaissance sans tirer sans rien.** » déclara Harry avec véhémence. « **Allons la retrouver. **»

« **Quoi !** »

« **Tais-toi, imbécile, avant que le préfet ne nous entendes**. »

Harry attrapa le poignet de Draco et courut rapidement vers un coin du couloir. Il s'arrêta un instant le temps de décider quel chemin prendre pour aller aux toilettes des filles. Finalement, il se décida pour le couloir à sa droite et tira Draco après lui.

Le serpentard blond siffla dans son oreille : « **Je ne peux pas croire que tu risques ta vie pour une sang-de-bourbe. Tu sais quoi, je ne me soucie pas si tu risques ta vie... Tu risques Ma vie !** »

« **Oh Bravo Draco, tu poursuis la tradition familiale de conservation de soi. Papa doit être si fier**. »

« **Je n'aime même pas la sang-de-bourbe ! Ça doit une sorte de truc hérité tordu hérité de ta mère. Protéger la sang-d...** »

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et poussa Draco contre le mur coupant sa tirade : « **est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?** » murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. « **Des bruits de pas**. » articula-t-il. Harry hocha la tête.

Les deux garçons regardèrent cachés par le mur « **oncle Severus.** » murmurèrent-ils en même temps.

Le professeur de potion aux cheveux noirs s'arrêta et regarda lentement par-dessus son épaule. Harry et Draco se précipitèrent à nouveau dans le coin afin qu'il ne puisse pas les voir et retinrent leur souffle jusqu'à ce que les pas reprennent doucement puis ne s'éteigne finalement.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ne devrait-il pas être dans les cachots à la recherche du troll avec les autres professeurs** ? »

« **Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Si j'avais le choix, je serais dans la partie la plus sûre des cachots, sans monstre et certainement pas à la recherche d'une sang-de-bourbe**. _Une sang-de-bourbe Harry !_ »

Harry attrapa à nouveau Draco par le poignet et le tira loin du mur. « **Il se dirige vers le couloir du troisième étage.** »

« **Attend !** » dit Draco tout à coup, s'arrêtant pour renifler. « **Est-ce que tu sens ça ?** »

Harry renifla à son tour et faillit vomir. « **Merlin. Je n'ai rien sentit d'aussi mauvais depuis que mon père ma emmener traverser les marais de Transylvanie avec ce chef d'un clan vampire...** »

Draco le regarda étrangement.

« **Entends-tu ça** ? » demanda-t-il brusquement en clignant des yeux pour voir à travers l'obscurité devant eux.

Draco déglutit. « **O...oui**. »

C'était un faible grognement, mais qui semblait venir du plus profond de la poitrine. Harry regarda Draco se retourner soudainement les yeux écarquillés et pointer quelque chose du doigt. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se retourna lentement.

« **Oh.** » dit-il l'air un peu hagard. « **Papa ne m'avait pas dit que les trolls étaient aussi gros.** » Les deux garçons reculèrent rapidement dans l'ombre et regardèrent le troll passer une porte.

« **La clé est dans la serrure**. » murmura Harry. « **Circé sait pourquoi. On pourrait l'enfermer à l'intérieur**. »

« **Quel est ce 'nous' duquel tu parle, tu es celui qui...** »

Harry n'attendit pas que Draco termine sa phrase. En un mouvement rapide, il s'élança vers la porte, la claqua et la verrouilla. Il recula de quelque mètre, la clé fermement pressée contre sa poitrine.

**« Maintenant que tu es un héro.** » dit Draco commencent à repartir par là où ils étaient venus. « **Que tu as battu le grand méchant troll, partons !** »

Harry arracha son regard d la porte et se retourna pour suivre Draco. Il n'avait pas fait 3 mètres qu'il entendu quelque chose d'inattendu, un cri empli de terreur.

« **Putain de merde !** » siffla Harry.

« **La sang-de-bourbe ?** » demanda Draco, les yeux encore plus ronds que ce qu'ils avaient été.

« **Les toilettes des filles ! On a enfermé le troll exactement là où il ne fallait pas qu'il aille.** »

Harry serra les dents, tourna les talons et marcha rapidement vers la porte. Draco l'a suivi à contrecœur. Harry mit la clé dans la serrure et finit par déverrouiller la porte.

Le troll avait coincé Hermione de l'autre côté de la salle. Les toilettes étaient dans un état inimaginable, les toilettes étaient brisées, les éviers fissurés et les canalisations arrachés répandaient l'eau sur le sol.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire ?** » hurla Draco cédant à la panique.

« **Je ne sais pas. N'est-il pas censé être stupide ? Confonds-le, distrais-le**. »

Marmonnant sur risquer sa vie pour une sang-de-bourbe, Draco prit un morceau de décombre et le jeta sur le mur à ses côtés.

Le troll s'arrêta, son petit cerveau essayant de trouver la source du bruit. Il se retourna lentement, remarquant enfin la présence d'Harry et Draco. Le troll leva sa batte et avança vers les garçons.

« **Plan brillant Harry, maintenant il vient vers nous !** » Draco recula rapidement le long du mur jusqu'à la porte.

« **Oh...euh...** » Harry pensa à la formation qu'il avait reçu de sa tante Bellatrix.

« **Endoloris !** » La lumière rouge sortit de la pointe de sa baguette et filât droit sur la poitrine du troll. Le monstre tomba comme une pierre, se tortillant de douleur sur le sol. Les toilettes tremblèrent dû aux mouvements du troll.

Bien que la malédiction avec réussie à affaiblir le troll, ça n'allait pas durer éternellement. Dès que les séquelles dues au sort eurent disparu, la bête se releva en tremblant légèrement.

Harry était maintenant totalement paniqué et il cria le premier sort à lui venir à l'esprit. « **Wingardium leviosa!** » La batte trainant sur le sol, tombée là pendant que le troll était à terre, plana dans les airs pendant quelques secondes avant de retomber directement sur sa tête. Les yeux du troll roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient sur le sol.

« **Est-il mort ? **» demanda Hermione en se décollant lentement du mur et se dirigeant vers la créature affalée par terre.

« **Euh...** » Harry se pencha légèrement, faisant attention de ne pas s'approcher de trop prés. « **Je pense qu'il est juste inconscient**. »

Ils sont restés là dans un silence gêné pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que soudainement, Hermione prenne une forte inspiration, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

« **Tu as utilisé un impardonnable** ! » dit-elle comme si elle venait juste de le réaliser.

« **Oui !** » répondit-il d'un ton cassant, exigeant qu'elle se taise.

Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. « **Où diable est-ce que tu as appris à les utiliser ? J'ai lu que c'était très difficile de les jetés.** »

« **Ma tante me l'a appris...** »

« **Et qui est ta tante ? N'est-ce pas illégal de...** »

Du bruit venant de l'extérieur de la pièce interrompit Hermione. Harry se sentit soulagé puis de nouveau paniqué.

Les yeux de Draco sortaient presque de sa tête. « **Les professeurs, ils vont nous expulser ! **»

Harry tourna la tête dans tous les sens. « **Peut-on sortir d'ici** ? »

Malheureusement, c'était trop tard, Le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce, vite suivie par les professeurs Rogue et Quirrell, qui pour le dernier, semblait s'être remis de son évanouissement.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !** » hurla le professeur McGonagall, sa voix atteignant presque le niveau d'une banshee. Rogue sortit sa baguette et se pencha prudemment au-dessus du troll. Quirrell eut presque l'air d'une victime de crise cardiaque.

Harry essaya de trouver une bonne excuse mais à son malheur il n'y parvint pas. « **Nous étions...** »

« **Ils me cherchaient !** » annonça Hermione derrière eux. « **J'ai tout lu sur les trolls alors je suis allée à sa recherche, je pensais que j'arriverais à le battre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais à l'heur qu'il est, je serai morte s'ils n'avaient pas été là. Harry lui a jeté un sort puis le Wingardium leviosa sur sa batte et il l'a frappé sur la tête avec. Ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de venir chercher quelqu'un le troll m'avait acculé au fond de la salle. » **

Harry mis un masque d'indifférence froide, comme si cette histoire n'était pas du tout nouvelle pour lui.

« **Oh, eh bien dans ce cas, dix points seront pris à serdaigle pour vous être mise en danger petite sotte. Comment avez-vous pu penser pouvoir battre un troll adulte toute seule ?** »

Hermione baissa la tête et extraordinairement, réussit à avoir l'air coupable.

« **Je suis désolé professeur McGonagall, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'étais dans le feu de l'action mais j'ai appris de mes erreurs et je ne recommencerai plus.** »

« **Ça vaudrait mieux ! Maintenant, si vous n'êtes pas blessée, retournez immédiatement à la tour serdaigle.** »

« **Oui professeur McGonagall**. » Hermione baissa la tête et sortit rapidement.

« **Comme je ne suis pas votre chef de maison, je vais laisser le professeur Rogue s'occuper de vous.** »

Rogue bougea de sa place à côté du troll pour venir se poster à côté du professeur McGonagall. « **Vous avez agi comme des crétins finit. Vous précipiter comme ça dans une situation dangereuse pour une personne que vous connaissez à peine. Cela fera dix points en moins pour serpentard**. »

« **Mais...** » Commença Harry.

« **Mais, même si c'était stupide, vous avez eu un bon reflexe. La plupart des premières années n'auraient pas pu se battre contre un troll des montagnes adulte. Vingt points pour serpentard.** »

Harry et Draco sourirent joyeusement tandis que McGonagall prit un air renfrogné.

« **Cependant, le professeur Dumbledore devra en être informé.** »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de froncer les sourcils.

« **Vous pouvez y aller.** »

Les garçons se précipitèrent de retourner dans leur dortoir.

Cependant, à partir de ce moment, Hermione Granger, née moldue, fit ce qu'aucun autre né moldu n'avait fait et devint amie avec Harry Jedusor, le fils de Lord Voldemort.

Fin du chapitre.


	14. Chapt 14:Ce n'était pas trés serpentard

Hey people. Je suis de retour avec un new chapitre, trés court je sais mais ne vous inquietez pas j'en met un autre demain ou aprés demain pour compenser. Bonne lecture! :)

Chapitre 14 : Ce n'était pas très serpentard !

Directeur Dumbledore se pencha sur sa chaise et regarda le professeur Rogue de l'autre côté du bureau.

« **Eh bien, comment ont-ils arrêté le troll ?** »

« **Jedusor a peut-être utilisé le sortilège doloris avant le Wingardium leviosa sur la batte et assommer le troll avec.** »

« **Le doloris, il est déjà capable d'utiliser le sort de torture. Et un assez puissant pour maîtriser un troll des montagnes adulte.** » Dumbledore claqua la langue. « **Je pense que l'on peut se demander combien d'autres impardonnables il connaît. Il pourrait être dangereux pour les autres enfants.** »

« **Il n'a que onze ans, directeur, je doute qu'il ne devienne un tueur en série de sitôt.** »

« **Tu semble être vraiment prompte à défendre l'enfant dont tu prétends ne connaître l'existence que depuis la cérémonie de répartition.** »

Severus balaya les commentaires du directeur. « **Je pense qu'il serait prudent de garder l'enfant à poudlard là où on peut le surveiller.** »

Dumbledore jeta rapidement un bonbon au citron dans bouche et resta silencieux quelques instants. « **Ce n'est pas quelque chose que font les Serpentards Severus, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Rogue le regarda bizarrement. « **Quoi ?** »

« **Courir dans les toilettes sans plan pour sauver une file qu'il connaît à peine. Et une née moldue à ça, ce n'était pas très serpentard.** »

Severus secoua lentement la tête. « **Non, non je suppose que ça ne l'était pas.** »

« **Ce n'est pas quelque chose que Tom aurait fait.** » Dumbledore prit un autre bonbon. « **Je dirais que c'est plutôt ce qu'un Gryffondor aurait fait. **»

Fin du chapitre.


	15. Chapitre 15: le plus grand des desirs

Chapitre 15 : Le plus grand des desirs.

_Rire, aigu, froid. Un rire cruel. « __**Tu aurais du être plus prudente en choisissant la personne avec qui tromper ton mari.**__ » commença une voix d'un ton railleur. « __**Ça pourrait revenir te hanter. **__» _

_« __**Eloignez-vous de moi !**__ » hurla la voix d'une femme._

_« __**Je vais te donner deux choix. Tu peux sortir de mon chemin et me laisser prendre ce qui est mien ou rester là et je vais te tuer.**__ » _

_« __**Je ne vous laisserez pas me le prendre, Salaud ! Laissez-nous tranquille !**__ »_

_« __**Alors ainsi soit-il sang-de-bourbe. Avada Kedavra !**__ »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la lumière verte encore dans son esprit. Après que sa respiration fut revenue à la normale, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, 2h22.

Il soupira, Il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se rendormir après ce cauchemar. Il tourna la tête vers le lit de Draco, le blond était profondément endormi et Harry ricana, dégouté.

Harry passa une porte et se blottit dans un coin. Il avait essayé de se rendre dans la section restreinte de la bibliothèque, mais Rusard et son foutu chat étaient à l'affut du moindre bruit et ils l'avaient peut-être repéré.

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes sans que Rusard ne se pointe, il en conclut qu'il était sûr. Harry était sur le point de faire demi-tour et de partir quand un reflet au fond de la salle attira son attention.

Il fit son chemin entre les tables et chaises présente dans la pièce et s'arrêta finalement devant un très grand miroir. Il plissa les yeux et regarda ce qui avait l'air d'être une inscription sur le haut et lut avec difficulté. _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej._

Harry sourit plutôt bêtement : « **Le miroir du riséd** ! » s'écria-t-il, un peu trop fort se rendit-il compte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il mit une main sur sa bouche. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes mais quand il fut sûr qu'aucun professeur n'allaient débarquer, il se détendit.

Prudemment, Harry avança vers la glace et se posta face à elle. Lentement, très lentement, une image commença à se former. Il y avait une femme, belle, lui souriant. Ses cheveux étaient roux foncés et ses yeux...

Harry se mordit la lèvre et regarda de plus prêt. Ses yeux étaient vert émeraude, son vert. Ils étaient aussi de la même forme que les siens.

Harry avança si prêt du miroir que son nez le touchait presque.

Qui était cette femme ? Dès qu'il eu posé cette question, il eu la réponse.

« **Maman, ma mère ?** »

Harry ne su combien de temps il resta là. Il était vaguement conscient que sa bouche était encore ouverte sous le choc et que ses pieds commençaient à lui faire mal mais pour une quelconque raison, il ne bougea pas.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne le ramène à la réalité.

Harry secoua la tête et s'éloigna rapidement, Il tourna les talons et ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il fut arrivé aux cachots.

« **Alors, que fais-tu pour noël Hermione ? **» Demanda Harry tout en mangeant son dîner. Il était seulement à moitié réveillé à cause de ce cauchemar qui l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit.

La fourchette d'Hermione s'arrêta à mis chemin de sa bouche et elle se tut un instant. « **Oh, je vais probablement rester à la maison avec mes sœurs et mes parents.** »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa voix était un peu tendue.

« **Et toi, Harry ?** » demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Harry haussa les épaules et transforma son visage en un masque d'ennui.

« **Je vais surement partir avec mon père pour l'un de ses voyages d'affaire.** »

« **Est-ce que t'on père voyage souvent ?** »

Harry hocha la tête. « ** . Pour autant que je m'en souviens, il à toujours voyagé. Il reste principalement dans les îles britanniques mais il est allé un peu partout.** »

« **Et il t'emmène avec lui ? Ça à l'air passionnant. Mais comment est-ce que tu faisais pour l'école ?** »

« **J'étais scolarisé à la maison comme Draco.** »

Hermione regarda le blond qui hocha de la tête distraitement, trop absorbé par la gazette du sorcier pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« **Alors, dans combien de pays es-tu allé ?** »

« **Onze. Roumanie, Egypte, France, Inde, Arabie, Russie, Chine, Amérique, Italie, Irlande et Ecosse.** » Harry s'arrêta. « **Eh bien douze si tu comptes l'Angleterre.** »

Hermione eu l'air ravie. « **Autant de pays ! Je pense que c'est si...** »

Harry grimaça, ça allait être une longue nuit. Une fois qu'Hermione est prise par un sujet, elle ne s'arrête plus.

« **...les types de cultures et...** » .


End file.
